


All Hail, Don Hale

by Kal213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Wanted, Evil Theo Raeken, FBI Agent Gerard, FBI Agent Morrell, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Hale Pack is kind of a mafia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Multi, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - F/M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall, end game stiles/peter, mafia packs, mentions of emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski once again has been thrown into something he wasn't quite prepared for. Except this time he can't run and hide from everyone, the government owns anyone he's ever met. The only thing they don't own are the mobs which, own them. Don Hale is running Beacon Hills and with the fall of one of his alliances that leaves room for a newcomer. Only problem is that newcomer is Theo Raeken and he doesn't know how to play nicely, but neither does Don Hale. He must keep Theo at bay as some hacker destroys everyone around him, and is being hunted by every Mafia in the world. Stiles is in way over his head and needs help so who does he turn to? Don Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God's eye. The fuck Stiles? Seriously? After a movie?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i'm going to try for regular updates, every Monday? Then I get to dread Mondays as you look forward to them? Unbeated, disclaimer, all that Jazz. Comment, I love comments, seriously I made a whole story for a fan who commented every time I posted. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> AN: I'm not completely happy about this Fic and it will probably get rewritten eventually but any sort of problems or incoherence's are known about and will be fixed eventually.

It’d been two years since Stiles graduated Berkeley with a masters in Computer Science and Criminal Justice. It was because of his double major he ended up an FBI analyst, he basically did what all of the nerds in CSI: Cyber did, except they didn’t work with some psych analyst, no, the FBI was much too sophisticated for that. Of course like most of his fellow analyst’s he worked from home, well more like he lived in a dumpy three bedroom apartment with his two old friends from high school and their lovers who lived across the hall. 

Danny Mahealani was Stiles black hat hacker partner, when they both saw fast and the furious seven they came up with a plan. An illegal plan, but a plan none the less. It was with the help of Stiles job and Danny’s ability they created an exact replica of God’s eye. The system that could hack anything and surveillance anywhere, it could find anyone. They told no one. Danny worked part time at a geek squad in best buy, and did white hat hacking for major companies. Danny’s lover Ethan a liberal arts major lived with them and across the hall lived Aiden an English major. Stiles to this day didn’t actually know what they did for work. 

Scott McCall, who lived with Aiden and Allison, had been Stiles’ friend since they were kids it wasn’t surprising that with Scott working at a vet clinic all through high school, he majored in Animal science. Nor was it surprising that his girlfriend Allison Argent had majored in Weapons technology with a minor in engineering. The Argents lived and breathed weapons it wasn't a surprised that Allison followed even though her boy friend was a cuddly true alpha who worked with pets. They all had good jobs and they all liked living together. They were a happy little family at peace, and nothing could destroy that.

 

 

Stiles stared at his glass board with multiple photos and lines drawn around connecting multiple people. He was trying to find a connection between the Hale Pack and the Alpha Pack. Being a werewolf and being supernatural was not uncommon nor was it a hindrance in society, you just had to attend a few different classes and get a psych analyst every few years, oh and you were also written down in a database. Stiles had recently been trying to help out the major crimes unit on the mob boss Don Hale, and his alliance with the Don of the Alpha Pack. The problem was that the Hale Pack kept everything close while the Alpha Pack didn’t. Even the media knew that Deucalion was the boss. 

No one had ever seen the Hale Don. A lot of people suspected that Talia Hale was the Don but if you looked closely you knew she wasn’t. She was the underboss, and there were so many Hales it was tricky to actually determine who could be the boss. Although Stiles wouldn’t count the Hale fire as a blessing it did narrow down who could be the Don. Six originally died in the Hale fire, but if you had other records you knew technically seven. The parents of Talia, Peter, William and Zachary had died, William and Zachary, the soon to be wife of Peter Hale with their unborn child, and lastly Talia Hale’s husband. This left their pack a bit fractured and who was strong enough to take over? Most thought the power probably shifted from Talia’s parents to her and then to one of her children. If Stiles could find even one of the Hales he could answer this long debate. Stiles had an idea on how to do just that, he just needed his boss to sign off on it. 

 

 

“Ma’am?” Stiles said nervous this was only the third time he’d ever made the trip to the FBI building. His personal reconstructed tablet with God’s eye programed into in his hands. 

“Yes! Stiles. How can I help you?” Stiles Boss, Morell, said looking at the young fresh out of college student. Stiles had been handpicked from a list of hackers. 

“I have an idea on how to catch The Hale Pack and the Alpha Pack.” Stiles said and Morell was immediately on the phone.

“Get Gerard in here now.” She said into the phone and then hung up as Stiles stood still. 

Stiles waited still as an old man from organized crime walked in and nodded to Morell. “I created a system that can hack into any system in the world to search for people, I want to connect it to a few systems here to find the Alpha Pack and the Hale Pack.” 

“You recreated something from a movie?” Morell asked a bit shocked and Stile showed the tablet to her as it pin pointed their conversation. “It’s in real time?” 

“Only after it’s found what it’s searching for. I could locate the alpha Pack easily, if we shake some of their associates we could find the alpha’s and connect them to all the murders when the Pack slaughters happened.” Stiles said and Morell nodded. 

“Activate it boy, what do you need?” Gerard asked and Stiles pulled up a few databases from the pentagon and their own database. Gerard quickly connected both of the databases and Stiles activated the machine. “How long?” 

“Five minutes at most.” Stiles answered easily. 

“Do you find all of their associates?” Morell asked curious about Stiles design.

“No, just the ones close to them.” Stiles said as a few people popped up on the screen and he created a folder adding the exact location and all of their crimes.

Kali  
Deucalion  
Ennis  
Ethan and Aiden  
Morell  
Jennifer Blake

And fourteen others. Stiles quickly deleted Ethan, Aiden, and Morell sending the rest to Morell and Gerard. “Done.”

“Good, give us god’s eye and we will be off.” Gerard said and Stiles frowned as he looked at the old man. 

“Okay.” Stiles said nervously closing god’s eye and deleting it from the system transferring it onto his USB and removing it from the tablet and handing it to Gerard. “May I be excused?” 

“Of course Stiles good work.” Morell said looking at the email knowingly. 

 

 

Stiles ran from the office through the halls the USB in his hands. He pushed through people quickly getting to the elevator. He was hoping Gerard wouldn’t realize the program was missing until he left the building. He quickly left the office and got back to his dumpy apartment. 

Stiles opened the door to their apartment and sighed his back sliding down the door as Aiden and Ethan were on the phone sitting on the couch a scowl on their faces. “Stiles, how was work?” Ethan asked looking at Stiles who was sitting on the ground and leaning on the door exhausted.

“Oh you know,” Stiles started nervously. “Same as always.” Stiles grinned nervously as both of them glared at the lanky skinny pale man who now knew some of the most deadly secrets in all of America, the same one who was easily beaten by the two hulking alpha werewolves. 

“Morell will cut Deucalion and Ennis a break to give up Kali and Jessica Blake, who has been a pain in our side. You on the other hand,” Aiden said looking at Stiles smirking slightly as Stiles stood up.

“Have a weapon that we need to take over the Hale Pack. We can call a few of the Hale members, we just need you to point us to the Don.” Ethan finished and Stiles stared at the two Alphas. He was now in the middle of a war, he was not prepared for. 

“You killed your own Pack.” Stiles whispered slowly making his way across the living room to the nearest door. “You murdered people…” Stiles said cautiously as he quickly ran into his room shutting the door behind him and locking it as Ethan and Aiden banged on the door yelling.

Stiles quickly looked around the room grabbing his backpack shoving his laptop, a tablet, multiple USBs, electrical tape, microchips, and a lot of other wires and small pieces. Stiles threw in some cords and his phone charger. He quickly looked around the room grabbing a silver chain and putting the USB with God’s eye on it and putting it around his neck. He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his fist and smashed the window. They lived on the third floor. 

Stiles stepped on the balcony and put the backpack over his shoulders and started down the side of the building. He quickly jumped down and got on a bus putting up his red hood. As he made his way to the back of the bus. There was only one genius in the world who could help him now and she was in Connecticut.


	2. Don Hale's Empire. Not Some Punk Hacker's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens in this chapter. It's actually shorter than I thought it was. I promise next week will be a better chapter, this story is still getting started. I own nothing, none of this is edited. All that Jazz. Enjoy!

“The Alpha Pack is being taken down by the FBI as we speak.” Talia said sternly staring at the back of a black executive chair. “Apparently, a hacker from the Cyber unit created a system to find anyone. Morell, and the twins were the only ones not caught. The Hacker, known as Stiles Stilinski lived with the twins and worked for Morell. Deucalion and Ennis get a deal, they rat us out and survive jail time.” 

“Is Laura working?” Don Hale said gruffly to his Second Talia Hale.

“Yes she is, everything is secure. What do you want us to do about the kid?” Talia asked and the chair turned around to show Peter hale his hair perfectly styled, his body framed nicely in a light blue collared shirt with a red tie and gray blue overcoat. 

“Find him. Make sure he isn’t going to be a threat to us.” Peter said and Talia nodded and left the Study. 

Peter Hale wasn’t worried, one snot nose little hacker couldn’t destroy the Hale empire he created. Not even if he found refuge in the stupid little mob in the east that had been rising under the influence of one Theo Raeken. Peter had been in this game for longer than most, even though his parents made Talia Alpha when they died Peter easily went on vacation and stole power from another alpha. Talia then became the face of the Hale mob as Peter pulled the strings. He had a mutual understanding with the Alpha Pack but with them gone it gave way to Theo to take over. Peter had to quickly take over and spread his associates around the city, Beacon Hills was his and no one could say otherwise. 

Mobs in Beacon Hills played a dangerous game. Most of the undercover FBI and spy agencies lived in Beacon Hills. If you didn’t have connections you’d be abolished so quickly you could blink and the FBI would be knocking on your door with an arrest warrant and searching your property. Peter had inherited his and made it better. Peter owned bars, congressmen, strip clubs, charities, he even owned few hunters in the area. Theo didn’t quite understand the rules yet, but he was playing nicely with the older people at the table. 

Peter tapped his fingers against the wooden desk as a phone rang. He picked it up and listened to his sister talk explaining what Theo was thinking. “Theo is trying to take over the Alpha Packs land, we’ve already gained control but he is trying to persuade our own to change alliances. He also says he can help us find the hacker, all he wants is to meet with the Hale Don.” Talia said and Peter made a noise of understanding. “He doesn’t know that you are the Don though. Would you like to set up a meeting?” 

“Let’s see if Theo can sit at the grown up table.” Peter smirked as he heard Talia move from using a cell phone to using a blue tooth hidden by her hair. 

 

 

Talia had set up the meeting relatively quickly. She sat at a table in a café with Theo across from her. Derek, her son, and his assistant Boyd in the café waiting for a strike just as Theo’s own body guards waited. “Theo Raeken a pleasure to finally meet you.” Talia said and shook his hand. 

“Yes Don Hale it is.” Theo said smirking. “So it seems we have a mutual enemy Stiles Stilinski. A few of my associates know how to find him, even though he seems to be gone with the wind. We will easily hand the boy over to you if you give us some of the Alpha Pack’s land.” 

“That is a hefty price for a hacker. What makes him worth some of their land?” Talia asked and Theo chuckled. 

“He just took down all of the Alpha Pack and you’re wondering why he worth their land?” Theo asked confused. “He could take down your whole operation.”

“Talia, if Theo thinks we are afraid of one hacker he has another thing coming.” Peter smirked easily from his study as Laura stood in front of him and took his hand kissing his knuckles. 

“Theo, we are not afraid of one hacker. If you are, you are not as stable as you claim to be.” Talia said echoing her brother’s words. 

 

 

Laura stood in front of her uncle and put down a few folders and opened them. “Stiles Stilinski his real name is that, he’s friends with one Scott McCall the Animal Science major that Isaac met, who is dating one Allison Argent, daughter to Chris Argent. He works for the Cyber-crime unit under Morell, he met with Gerard to take down us and the Alpha Pack with a system which is based off of God’s eye in that movie.” Laura said to her uncle and Peter looked over the files. “Isaac set up a hang out with Scott and Allison Scott’s girlfriend. He’s being cautious because they’ve recently made friends with Aiden and Ethan.”

“From the Alpha Pack. Interesting, that’s how Theo knew, Ethan and Aiden probably reached out to him. All he needs is the land.” Peter mused looking over the files. “Talia pressure Theo, he wants to play lets, get him in the game.” 

 

 

“Theo, the only way you would know about this hacker is if someone told you. So you’re working with someone and all you need is the land. But how can we trust you to deliver the hacker to us, if you don’t have him in your possession yet?” Talia smiled kindly as Theo stiffened. 

“We will find him soon, and we will deliver him to you, we just need to know if we capture him you’ll give us the land.” Theo said calming himself down. 

“Come back to us when you actually have your bargaining piece Theo, until then, our people will keep in touch with yours.” Talia said standing up as Theo clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

 

“Laura, make sure we can get in contact with this hacker, he’s becoming more and more of a threat the more I hear of him.” Peter said waving Laura off and she nodded taking her leave. Peter would not bend to the rules of some kid who might destroy his empire.


	3. BAMF Lydia! Lets go on a road trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this actual plot and a descent sized chapter? Blasphemy! Hope your holiday was good, and since i'm basically writing this story for five people, talk to me seriously. Here is a question, i'm thinking of changing when I update to Wednesday or even Sunday. Let me know what you think or i'm changing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter things are building! Enjoy~
> 
> PS still unbetaed I don't own anything. Seriously if someone wants to edit this thing i'm down.

It’d been two weeks since Stiles dropped off the face of the earth. The only one who had any contact with him was an old friend of Scott’s and Danny. Lydia Martin, who lived in Connecticut. Scott had gotten a few messages from Lydia saying that Stiles wanted them to know he was fine just in hiding and he’d talk to them soon. Scott knew to give Stiles space and that he’d be fine, but a human on the run was always a little concerning. Danny had said he’d also gotten a few coded messages and that Stiles was in a lot of trouble but he was managing. 

On the other hand Isaac an old friend of theirs had moved to beacon hills and was excited to go drinking with his old friends and work with Scott at the Clinic. Scott had become close with Isaac and so had Allison, and it only became stronger when Isaac ended up sleeping with Allison and Scott they were all drunk and they all couldn’t deny the tension and chemistry between them. Allison made the first move and surprisingly Isaac submitted to Scott easily. Isaac only had one problem with being with both of them, it was affecting his relations with the Hale pack, and Aiden and Ethan who were slowly changing and becoming more paranoid. 

“Do you ever get that feeling that someone isn’t who they say they are?” Scott said as he sat with Isaac for lunch in their living room today was Chinese food day.

“All the time why?” Isaac said casually. 

“Ethan and Aiden have become way panicked about finding Stiles. Before they didn’t give Stiles a second thought.” Scott scowled as he took a bite of his orange chicken. 

“Scott can I tell you something? Something that will change how you look at me, at all of beacon hills?” Isaac said cautiously putting his sandwich down. Scott nodded slowly concerned for his lover. “Ethan and Aiden are a part of the mob known as the Alpha Pack they are one of the few Packs in beacon hills that run the whole city. Their whole Pack was taken down by Stiles when he created a system that tracks people. Ethan Aiden and a few of their associates were the only ones to avoid the FBI because Stiles didn’t give them up. There’s two other Packs in beacon hills. You’ve heard of the Hale Pack and in the east a new comer known as Theo Raeken.” Isaac started very seriously laying everything on the table.

“Theo? As in my friend from elementary school?” Scott asked and Isaac nodded cautiously. “Okay so how do you know about all of this?”

“Stiles is a key part in this war between the Hales and Theo. Theo recently met with the Don of the Hales and said he’d capture Stiles in favor for some of the Alpha Pack’s land which is now in Hale’s hands. Whoever finds Stiles and sets a claim before the other basically controls all of Beacon Hills.” Isaac said and Scott looked confused. 

“How do you know all of this?” Scott asked and Isaac sighed. 

“Don’t be mad but I work for the Hale’s and I was meant to watch you and hopefully find out where Stiles was.” Isaac said and Scott stood up and pushed the table out of the way food flying to the ground and snarled at Isaac.

“You used me!” Scott snarled. “You used Allison! All for Stiles? We don’t even know where he is!” Scott said pissed off and Isaac flinched. 

 

 

Stiles knew he should go back to Beacon hills, but he needed to think. To come up with a plan, Theo Raeken was not a part of his plan. Actually neither was Isaac Lahey. Everything had just gone into a downward spiral and Stiles needed to fix it, he needed a plan. The first thing he needed to do was go back to beacon hills, or invite Don Hale to him. The real Don not Talia Hale which even fooled Theo Raeken. 

Pulling out his laptop he quickly booted up god’s eye following Talia Hale’s every movement. When he found the Hale house he was surprised that it was so extravagant and on private property in the woods. No wonder the cops had never found the Hales. Stiles quickly hacked into Talia’s phone and sent a text message. 

Unknown: Talia Hale, I know Theo is looking for me, and I know you probably are too. Maybe I can be of assistance to you if you promise to keep me and my friends safe. 

Unknown: Talk out loud and I’ll answer, except, I want to meet the Don, the Real Don. 

“No one meets the Don Stiles.” Talia said her voice even and curious she’d been doing this for years. 

Unknown: Humor me and ask him, if he thinks I’m worth the risk. 

“I wouldn’t be able to even ask Stiles. Why don’t I show you what I mean.” Talia smirked and walked into a bathroom and then the signal disappeared. Stiles had lost Talia Hale in her own house? the only way that was possible is if they had a signal jammer in some sort of metal room. She was in a bathroom! 

Stiles was pissed. This had never happened before, a glitch in the system, he had to fix. How had he missed this flaw, a signal jammer! Danny would know how to fix this. 

“Stiles, Don Hale has agreed to meet with you. Against his better judgement. I trust you can find your way here in the next few days?” Talia sighed and Stiles grinned.

Unknown: Done, see you then.

 

 

 

“This is absurd Peter.” Talia snarled to her brother as he stared at her his elbows resting on his desk as he leaned forward his fingers intertwined covering his mouth. “Your meeting with the no good hacker yet you wouldn’t meet with Theo?” 

“Theo is an up starter who didn’t know better, Stiles is an asset and we have something he needs. This is a mutual benefit relationship, Theo is a leech. He doesn’t know better and he is too young to be sitting where he thinks he’s sitting. Stiles on the other hand was thrusted into a world he didn’t quite prepare for and is learning the consequences, with him on our side, there are a lot of opportunities ahead Talia.” Peter smirked to his sibling who huffed and walked away. 

Talia’s flaw rested in her thought process, she wanted peace, but she only thought two or one move ahead. Peter was constantly thinking multiple moves ahead, making sure each of his pieces were perfectly aligned. So when one of them moved in a way he didn’t expect them to, he dealt with it quickly. That lead his nephew standing in front of him expectantly. 

“How is Isaac, Erica, and Boyd?” Peter asked genuinely curious in his pawns. 

“Good, Boyd is entering Medical school so he will be a little, preoccupied in the following years. Erica is practicing in her office, she can handle herself and is willing to serve you. Isaac is on his mission.” Derek said giving a simple report on his team. 

Peter smiled and his nephew stiffened. Peter only smiled like that if he knew something, Derek had never seen his uncle smile genuinely, he didn’t think it was possible for someone so cunning and manipulative to actually be happy, or care for anything but himself. 

“Isaac, his mission with Scott and Allison, terminate it. He doesn’t need to hang out with them anymore. If he does, warn him. I do not want time or money wasted on a lost cause.” Peter said harshly and Derek nodded unsure if Peter had a second agenda with the Beta. 

“Understood Uncle.” Derek said gruffly and went to the door. 

“Oh and Derek. Isaac’s late night choices are none of my business but when it affects the Pack, he should be warned to never put us endanger. No matter what he feels, yes? If his late night affairs keep him away again, maybe he should visit my bedroom.” Peter smirked and Derek nodded and left. 

Derek had to keep Isaac away from Peter’s bedroom. It wasn’t as if Peter was going to do anything sexual or torture Isaac, it was the way Peter manipulated people psychologically. Peter cared for his beta’s and talked about how he took them in, how he would never hurt them, how he would never betray them how loyal he was. It was only fair he got the same respect and loyalty back. Derek had been there, Peter could somehow feel his betas drifting. Derek had never been so close with his uncle yet somehow so far away. That was why his mom could never be the alpha, she was too nice, Peter was ruthless. Peter protected the pack, he made them stronger. 

Peter was curious Stiles had the skill to be very valuable in the future. A hacker who designed a program to find anyone? Very valuable indeed. With someone like that by the Hale’s side they’d be unstoppable. Laura was already moving Morell into the Hale’s protection and giving them a piece inside the FBI stronger than they’d already had. Morell was smart she was supposed to belong to Hale but the Alpha Pack stole her. Peter was sure that she’d come running back to Deaton who was in Hale hands. 

 

 

Stiles wasn’t too sure how he would make it out of Connecticut in the next few days. Connecticut was 24 hours driving but that was too stressful in Stiles’ mind, but, 8 hours in a plane was also too risky. Stiles need help from a smuggler, someone he could trust who wouldn’t give him up to the government. 

“Jackson is flying in his private jet from Paris to LA.” Lydia whispered from her computer as she typed up a paper. He’s stopping her for a few hours to say hi. I’m sure he could smuggle you back into California. You aren’t wanted yet are you?” 

“No. But do you really think Jackson wants me in the same plane as him for 8 hours.” Stiles asked a hand out in a questioning manner. 

“I don’t think it will matter, he’s busy and has grown up. We all have.” Lydia said and Stiles snorted and looked upward at the celling of the library. “What? Maybe not body wise for you but mentally. Would you have thought that the kid who was solving his father’s murder cases would end up a world renowned hacker?” Lydia asked and Stiles shrugged. 

“I didn’t expect to be hunted by the government if that’s what you mean.” Stiles grinned goofily and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Minor details, Stiles minor details. Now stop moping, I’m surprised you haven’t tried to go pick up some girl.” Lydia said closing her laptop and look at Stiles. “Would you like to go to a bar?” 

“No I’d rather stay in and try to figure out exactly who I’m meeting when I meet the Hale Don. I’d rather be at home watching Netflix in the safety of my own room.” Stiles grumbled as he pouted. 

“Newsflash Stiles, you can’t. You can’t do any of those things because you created a program to find anyone in the world. And now you have police after your every move and no way to protect yourself.” Lydia snapped getting frustrated with Stiles. 

“Lydia, I created a program to find anyone in the world. Every police car and police man have a signal. I can follow their movements! You’re a genius!” Stiles said a bit loudly and kissed the top of her head. 

“I know.” She smiled softly as Stiles got up his things in hand and started going to the door of the library. Lydia had long since forgotten her love life focusing more on her PhD and her work than her social life, she missed speaking to her old friends and forgetting how unexplainable math was. Lydia also refused to give up on her dream of getting a fields medal. 

“Lydia Martin?” A guy said in a suit with black glasses. “Please come with us.” 

“Why? I’m working.” Lydia snapped and went back to typing. 

“Have you seen or heard from Stiles Stilinski in the past month?” he asked and Lydia snorted. 

“I haven’t had a conversation with anyone that doesn’t have at least a master’s degree in years.” Lydia rolled her eyes and continued to write and he grabbed her left wrist. “Let go of my hand.” 

“Please come with us, Stiles is a criminal and we will get you somewhere safe.” The man said again. Lydia saved her paper and shut down her laptop packing up her things. She stood up and then smashed her fist into the man’s nose stepping hard with her heel onto his foot and ran. 

Lydia didn’t do sports as a teenager, she studied and held parties. She wasn’t athletic so the fact that she caught up with Stiles was a feat on its own. She breathlessly explained what happened and Stiles eyes went wide as he pulled out his phone opening a program and saw red dots all around her campus. He looked around them and saw a white Nissan Altima in the parking lot near them. 

“Get in.” Stiles said walking to the car as Lydia huffed. 

“It’s locked Stiles. And we are not committing grand theft auto.” Lydia said her hands on her hips as the car opened and Stiles got inside. 

“You punched a federal agent and ran. You really want to discuss felonies right now?” Stiles asked looking at her from the car. 

Lydia clenched her fists and reluctantly got into the car and Stiles drove avoiding the red dots on the screen of his phone. The radio was off and it was silent between them as they drove through the state. Lydia decided that Stiles knew what he was doing and took a nap she didn’t care that she’d just become a criminal of the state, she trusted Stiles.

“Lydia get up.” Stiles said nudging her slightly and the grad student jolted awake. “Get out.” Stiles said as he stepped away from the car and she exited the car and looked around and saw Stiles walk over to a guy and give him cash as he gave Stiles keys. “Lydia you coming?” Stiles asked and she nodded running over to the Land cruiser GXR. 

“This seems different than a regular car. Why?” Lydia asked confused as she touched the interior.

“Armored. Bullet proof tires, all just in case, nothing should happen.” Stiles smiled reassuring both himself and Lydia who nodded quietly. 

“Does the FBI hunt people often?” Lydia asked and Stiles shrugged. 

“Usually they send out CIA agents for people like me, maybe even private hit men. FBI would be looking for me but the way you described your attacker and the way I’m being hunted. CIA is hunting us and have yet to look at other options. It’s when they hire other people that I’m worried about, I can’t track an assassin I don’t know I’m looking for.” Stiles said as he kept driving. “Mind telling me where we are? Use my phone not yours.” 

“Omaha.” Lydia said looking at the map. “Are we seriously in Omaha Nebraska?” Lydia asked eyes wide as Stiles pulled over to a hotel. 

“Yeah, we are.” Stiles said getting out and Lydia followed their bags on their shoulders. “Hi can I get a room for the night?” Stiles asked looking at the receptionist who looked both of them over. 

“One king or two queens?” The girl asked and then looked to Stiles. “This is a Hilton, it is expensive.” 

“Two queens and next time be nicer.” Lydia snapped at the girl as Stiles pulled out his wallet a credit card and his FBI badge. “We are undercover.” 

“My mistake officer how else can we help you?” She smiled chipper trying to blow off what she just did. 

“Can I pay in cash don’t charge the card?” Stiles asked and the girl nodded as Stiles payed taking the room key handing one to Lydia.

They went up to the room and Lydia immediately went to the bathroom to shower as Stiles went to get food. Stiles was the only one in the grocery store as he grabbed things that would last the trip, crackers, some cheese, salami, bread, cookies, tea, water, chips, he also grabbed some salads and then checked out. When he got back to the room Lydia was doing her hair in the bathroom and he put all the food on a desk and flopped into the bed. 

Stiles stared at her phone. He paused for a second and then picked it up turning it over and pulling out his laptop and hooked up the phone. He was half way done decoding it when Lydia walked in. She saw Stiles with her phone hooked up to his laptop, as he munched on crackers. A hacker who used to like her with her phone. 

“Stiles what are you doing?” Lydia asked cautiously.

“At the moment voiding your contract with your carrier. I’m putting you onto a secured line so if you do take texts or calls you can’t be traced. Also so if you do fuck up and answer a government phone call they can’t find you. At all.” Stiles said as he stopped typing and then waited. “Should be done in five minutes. Want some food?” Stiles motioned to the food and Lydia took a salad. 

“Is this what you do Stiles you commit crimes to protect yourself?” Lydia asked sitting on the other bed. “It’s better than being caught and going to jail right?”

“I usually catch the people who steal from others. I haven’t stolen anything, just kept something from the government. It shouldn’t be in their hands though. I take down cyber criminals, not people who commit murders. Sure they’d have someone track me and following my friends, hence you. But actually go out and find me? Nope. When they get desperate they’ll plaster my face around the web, so far I’m fine though.” Stiles shrugged and smiled to Lydia. “Everything is fine. We are about halfway there.” 

 

 

Lydia watched as Stiles packed everything up when the sun wasn’t even up. He would leave the room with bags and then come back. Until he finally looked over to her and they locked eyes. It went unspoken that they should be leaving. Lydia pulled herself from the warm bed and got up grabbing her bag and followed Stiles through the hotel and back to the car. Stiles drove for longer than Lydia cared to figure out they stopped at a few gas stations to grab coffee and food but kept on the road until they made it to Los Vegas. Stiles didn’t even book a room he went into a hotel keeping his head low and went up to the rooms. He knocked on a door and it opened. 

“Took you long enough.” Danny smiled hugging Stiles letting him into the room. “Hello Lydia a pleasure like always.” 

“Danny it’s been too long!” Lydia smiled and hugged Danny walking into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“Keeping my friends safe. What you thought Stiles was the only hacker? The CIA is on your tail they came by the apartment asking if I could recreate what you completed. I told them no, of course, I am a tech guy not a hacker.” Danny said winking to Stiles who laughed and nodded. “So how much shit are you in that the CIA wants you and you are on the FBI’s most wanted list?” Danny asked concerned as Stiles lied down on one of the beds cuddling a pillow. 

“Picture the worst criminal you can think of, kills as many people as they want but completely sane. Like that sociopath, what’s his name with the family?” Stiles asked confused and then brushed off his question. “Regardless, I’m them except on a smaller scale. Let’s just say keep your nose clean till I get into the hands of Don Hale.”

“Don Hale?!” Danny snapped and walked over to Stiles pissed. “You are going to Don Hale?! No one even knows who they are! How can you trust them!” 

“That’s the thing no one knows who it is, that means that I have an upper hand, if I learn his face he has to keep me safe, and I also have something to improve his empire.” Stiles said as he yawned and cuddled more into the pillow. “Besides it’s not like anyone knows how to use god’s eye without me.”

“He’s asleep. He actually fell asleep. Did you let him get any rest?” Danny asked looking to Lydia who blushed. 

“He kind of kidnapped me. I didn’t know where we are going, and I’ve been trying to finish my classes.” Lydia said rolling her eyes brushing of Danny’s accusation. “What do we do now?” 

“Well, when Stiles wakes up he’s leaving to go meet with the Hales, I go back to work, and you fly back to school. You didn’t see Stiles you don’t know where he’s going and you stay low. Even if they put you up with a lie detector you lie. You go to the grave with Stiles’ secret. Just as if the CIA were to burst in here right now we send Stiles out through a window we get him out and we don’t know where he’s going, we tell them nothing.” Danny said and Lydia nodded. 

“Why does this come so easily to us? You’d think because we are adults we wouldn’t have to lie to others to keep us safe.” Lydia mused yawning. 

“Friends never give up on friends.” Danny smiled and Lydia nodded.


	4. Don Hale is who now? Stiles is that you? That's the boss Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, I have to write more chapters. Comment, I answer and it encourages me. Sorry this took so long to update, internet is mean. (PS the other chapter will come tonight, I'm almost done....)
> 
> Good luck to those who have finals. Pray for the A. 
> 
> Enjoy~! I OWN NADA.

Chapter 4

Stiles woke up very early in the morning, Danny and Lydia were still asleep. He grabbed his things and headed to the door scratching out a note for Danny and Lydia. 

Lydia,   
Sorry I took you from your school work, win the fields medal you deserve. Thank you for keeping me safe and helping me. There’s 100,000 dollars in your account now, enjoy.  
S

Danny,  
Thanks bud. You’ve been payed.  
S

 

Money wasn’t everything but it helped. Stiles had his hood up as he got to the garage and got into the car. He paid good money for this SUV and he wasn’t going to give it up. Stiles made the drive to Beacon hills, god’s eye had given him the address to the Hale house. The Hale house was in the middle of the forest on Hale property. Getting there actually proved to be difficult since Stiles had to four wheel maneuver his way through the forest. But he finally got there and looked at the huge house. It was probably rude to say but he’d bet anyone that they didn’t have a fireplace. 

Stiles got out of the house and knocked on the door. Probably one of the stupidest ideas he’d had yet. “Stiles, we’ve been expecting you come in.” Talia smiled and let Stiles in who shifted his backpack and walked in taking in the huge house. he saw the living room and the dining room and off to the right was stairs and a kitchen. “Don Hale is in the restroom, he’ll be with us shortly would you like to sit down?” Talia said and Stiles could tell she wasn’t happy about having him here.

“Uh sure.” Stiles said taking the seat adjacent to her facing the huge TV where a few news channels were playing. It’d almost seemed like there was once a fire place there but it’d been demolished or kept out of the plans. 

“In recent news the FBI and CIA are looking for one man. He goes by Stiles Stilinski and was recently reported to be in California then in Connecticut, he was last heard with Lydia Martin a hostage he’d taken from school who had this to say about mister Stilinski. ‘I haven’t seen Stiles in months, he’s a nice guy and I’m sure the government wanted to keep him safe. He can handle himself.’ She also mentioned she hadn’t been with mister Stilinski and was found in Vegas with one Danny Mahealani. Any news on Stiles Stilinski can be reported to your local sheriff or this number.” The reporter said and Stiles gulped and heard chuckling behind him. 

“Having your face plastered over the news. Not a good sign.” The devilishly handsome man said staring at Stiles as he leaned against the frame of the living room. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble this past month mister Stilinski. I’ve had to deal with up in coming mobs and you destroying one of my allies, doesn’t make me want to trust you.” The man said and Stiles started gaping his mouth. 

This was the Don of the Hale mafia. He was handsome as all get out. He wore a white collared shirt with a few button undone showing a bit of his muscular chest. Not that Stiles was looking at his chest or anything. He wore red suspenders and black slacks his hair perfectly styled. Who was he? After the Hale fire it left Peter Hale in a coma and with burns all over his side. This couldn’t be him could it? Or did someone else live that tragedy that was mentioned dead. 

“Oh you don’t know who I am yet. Until you figure it out call me godfather, or Don. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.” He smiled and Stiles huffed a bit. “Let’s talk why I should keep you around hum Stiles?” 

“I know what you look like, and I can track you anywhere in the world.” Stiles said hoping to sound as if he was threatening. “I could also help you find other people. Keep you away from the police.” Stiles smiled hopefully. 

“Yes you did do a fantastic job keeping yourself safe. But how can I trust you? You haven’t sworn allegiance to me, you aren’t pack.” The don said a wolfish grin on his face as his teeth elongated and his eyes flashed red. 

“Peter. Peter Hale. He’s the only one who would be an alpha in the Hale pack and still be considered pack. Talia is your face while you pull strings.” Stiles said figuring everything out and Peter smirked. “Now that I know who you are you have to keep me safe don’t you. As a show of allegiance I’ll help you hunt down one person.” 

“Kate Argent she’s Gerard’s daughter. He’s a psychopath but his daughter is worse. Chris believes in the code and I have an alliance with him and his immediate family. Kate has hurt my family one to many times to be considered human.” Peter said and Stiles looked confused and he turned his head looking away from Stiles. “They don’t teach you how to look between the lines do they? I’m sure you’ve read what happened to my family. Tell me, do you really think a whole family of werewolves can die in an electrical malfunction? Or do you think we had an arson?” 

“You think Kate Argent started the fire?” Stiles asked confused and Peter turned his head to Stiles snarling eyes wild.

“I know she started the fire. I know because I smelt her perfume, she wears the scent of lilacs, she dated my nephew, and she was the only one to harbor any ill feelings against us. And she knew our schedule that day.” Peter snarled out and Stiles looked a bit terrified. “Find her.” 

Stiles grinned opening his bag pulling out a tablet and opened up a software and typed in a very long password. The software opened showing a photo of a globe and it spun and then zoomed in on a particular point showing the Hale house. Exactly where Stiles was sitting. Stiles entered something into the software and uploaded a photo of Kate Argent with her name. The whole thing zoomed out then spinning and then zoomed in again and showed Kate Argent with her father and brother. 

“So Allison, explain a little bit more how your relationship works with Isaac and Scott.” Kate asked smiling at the dinner table. 

“Well. Right now Scott is very mad at Isaac but in the end we still love him. It’s like any relationship except with more talking and one more person.” Allison said as she ate at the table. 

“And you Chris you see no problem with her dating two werewolves?” Kate asked spitting out werewolf.

“Allison is strong and can make her own decisions Kate.” Chris said as he ate and then looked to his daughter. “How’s work Gerard.” 

“That little hacker hasn’t shown his face yet. Have you heard anything Allison?” Gerard asked and Allison shook her head. “Has any of your friends?”

“No. He disappeared. Why are you hunting him again? Stiles hasn’t done anything wrong.” Allison said to her grandfather.

“If he hadn’t done anything wrong he wouldn’t need to disappear now would he.” Kate said and Allison rolled her eyes. 

 

 

 

Stiles without even thinking pulled out his phone and called Allison. Talia made a move to the boy and Peter held up one hand stopping her from moving any further. Talia looked to Peter worried and he shrugged, Talia rolled her eyes and sat back down waiting for this to blow up in his face.

“Someone is calling you Allison.” Kate said hearing the vibrations and Allison looked at the phone. A wave of panic went through her face before she set it back down. “Who is it? Are you going to answer?” 

“It’s uh. Stiles.” Allison said and Gerard snatched the phone and answered it. 

“I think I called Allison Gerard, not you.” Stiles said smirking and Gerard looked around the dining room. “Please give her the phone.” Stiles grinned and Gerard passed the phone to Allison. “Man your family is filled with assholes. So just wanted to let you know, I’m chill. Missing you guys a lot but I’m good. Oh how close are you to your aunt and grandfather. Don’t look to them just answer.”

“Um, enough to miss them if they die. Why?” Allison asked confused.

“You know of the Hale fire I’m assuming. Have you ever wondered why your aunt hates werewolves? And why your dad seems fine with them? Why your dad supports the Hales, yet your aunt and grandfather hate them? Your aunt was brainwashed by your grandfather, she caused the Hale fire off of his orders. Don’t look at them look at your food. Your aunt dated a Hale, ask her.” Stiles said and paused and Allison looked up to her aunt. 

“Did you ever know the Hales as kids?” Allison asked and Chris snorted.

“Kate dated Derek when they were younger.” Chris answered for his sibling. 

“Now, ask her if she ever visited them? How well did she know them, and where she was during the Hale fire. I’m going to hang up but, if you feel threatened I can help you, where ever you are just call my name and then say help I’m stuck.” Stiles said and hung up the phone and looked at Peter. “When would you like to attack her or, whatever mobs do? She’s currently at the argent house with Allison, Chris and Gerard.” 

“Talia, what is Isaac, Derek, Boyd and Erica doing right now?” Peter asked looking at Talia. 

“Isaac is being ruffed up a little at your request by Derek as Erica and Cora watch. Boyd is in school.” Talia said and Peter nodded and looked to Stiles. 

“Tell them to meet me in front of the Argents house, Isaac can prove his loyalty to me another way other than my nephews fists. And so can Stiles. Leave Boyd be he needs to get good grades this year.” Peter said and then smiled to Stiles. “Let’s go.” Peter said grabbing a black jacket putting it over his clothing looking very professional and Stiles grabbed his things following Peter through the house. 

They pasted the kitchen and family room. Stiles looked at some stairs going downward. They moved into a huge garage and Stiles saw Peter looking at the fastest car in America, a corvette. “Another time, Stiles.” Peter said getting the back of a Suburban. 

Stiles joined Peter in the back as Talia got in the front talking on the phone. Talia was an excellent drive and Stiles gave directions to he didn’t feel useless. What did Peter want him to do to prove his loyalty? He’d already tracked down who Peter had asked for. Finally they stopped outside of the Argent’s house and Peter put on a black fedora with a red ribbon he then put on a pair of aviators. 

Stiles put his hood up and followed the man that radiated power. They walked in and Stiles went to the front desk. “I’m here to see Allison Argent, Scott McCall’s friend.” He said and the man looked over at Erica, Isaac Cora, and Derek who joined Peter and Talia. Derek kissed his uncles knuckles Cora following suit. 

“Allison Argent we have a group of people here who say they are Scott’s friends. Isaac is with them.” The man said looking over the group. 

“Hey Allison.” Stiles said and she said hi and to let them up. 

They walked into the elevator and got to the floor they needed. They walked to the front door and Derek pulled out a claw to break open the door. 

“You are going to trip the alarms like that.” Stiles snapped breaking into the key pad and opened the door mechanically. 

“Valuable indeed.” Peter said walking in and they reached the dining room and both Kate, Gerard, and Chris’ wife Victoria pulled out guns. “Hello Argents. A pleasure to see you all again.” Peter smiled wolfishly. 

“Isaac, take Allison back to the house and into your room. I’ll deal with you later.” Peter said and Isaac held out his hand. 

“Allison I swear I’ll keep you safe, please come with me.” Isaac said holding out his hand and Chris put a hand on her shoulder and nodded and nudged her to take Isaac’s hand. They ignored Gerard and Kate’s warning and left together out of the room. 

“Never thought I’d see you again.” Chris said getting down on his knees and Peter held out his hand and Chris kissed his knuckles.

“Good to know you are still loyal Christopher.” Peter hummed as the hunter stood up facing his family. “I won’t hurt your daughter or your wife if you leave your sister and grandfather to me.” 

“I trust you boss.” Chris said and Peter waved his hand and Erica, Cora, and Derek restrained both Argents. 

“Take them to the house, it’s been a while since anyone was in the mechanical room.” Peter smiled and the three escorted both Argents out of the house and Gerard saw Stiles last second. 

“TRAITOR! YOU WENT TO THEM! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK!” Gerard yelled at Stiles and Stiles flinched at the mention of his father. 

Peter watched the boy flinch and brushed back the boys hood putting a hand into his hair and moving him closer to Peter’s side massaging the boys scalp. Stiles relaxed under Peter’s touch his worries going away as he talked with Chris. Peter removed his hand and Stiles opened his eyes blinking into focus and he was lead out of the house. Stiles had no idea what just happened and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to happen again or run away screaming at the top of his lungs. 

They got back to the Hale house and Peter lead Stiles through the family room and up the stairs. They turned to their left to see a pair of double doors, Peter opened the doors and lead Stiles through them. The first thing Stiles saw was the huge welcoming white bed. It had a red throw blanket on it with a few red pillows it was a modern styled bed and the whole floor was a white concrete floor.

“Why don’t you take a nap as I deal with business Stiles.” Peter asked leading Stiles to the bed taking off his bag and lying down next to the bed as Stiles flopped down and cuddled one of the pillows. Peter smiled as he took off the boys converses and socks setting them down at the edge of the bed. 

Sure enough Stiles passed out and Peter made a slight smile as he left the boy alone in his bedroom. Peter wasn’t concerned with what would happen if the boy woke up. the only thing he really wanted to deal with is the two people who murdered his fiancé and unborn child. It’d been a while since Peter had to get his hands dirty. Peter was willing to get his claws dirty to deal with these monsters.


	5. This isn't Stiles' shitty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INSERT AUTHOR BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS HERE* I'm sorry I said yesterday night and it didn't happen so now this is being posted on a Tuesday... All though I can't dedicate a chapter to someone with out dedicating the whole story to them this is for Larniishu who's been commenting a lot on this story thanks! 
> 
> I own nothing, unbetaed, i'm pretty sure i'm missing some tags based on this chapter... tell me if I should add something. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Chapter 5

“I’ve waited for this day for years.” Peter said as he took off his jacket handing it to Derek and then he took off his glasses and hat. “You took everything from me. Talia had her children but me? No, you took my wife, my brothers, my unborn child, and my parents.” Peter snarled at the two as he put on a white latex apron and then some white gloves. 

“You’re Peter Hale.” Kate said whimpering a bit. “I only heard stories about you from Derek.”

“Oh and what did you tell her nephew?” Peter asked genuinely curious as to what Kate knew about him. 

“The truth, how you were initiated into my grandparent’s favor.” Derek said and Peter laughed and looked at Kate holding the knife to her neck. 

“I’ve come farther than just petty theft and my first murder Kate. Do you remember Garrison Myers? He was a bus driver, but he also was our insurance investigator. Sad how he died. Committed suicide off the cliff. Then there was Reddick, he was a known arson, how did he die? Animal attack that’s right. Oh and what about Unger?” Peter asked looking at Kate drawing a line with his knife on her cheek blood forming in his wake. 

“An Animal attack.” Kate whispered terrified. 

“That’s right an animal attack, and Adrian Harris, he was tied to a tree murdered yet they never found the killer, a wire around his neck and a blow to the head. It was assumed that animals got to him since some of his limbs were missing and claw marks were all over his torso.” Peter summarized the death for Kate. “See here’s the thing Kate, I’m not going to kill you. Want to know why?” Peter asked and Kate gulped. “Because that belongs to my nephew. You manipulated him and he needs to be strong and end his past.” Peter grinned and looked at his nephew. “On the other hand. Gerard.” 

They heard a knock on the door and Peter looked to Derek who opened it revealing Talia. “Isaac is wondering if he should invite Scott as well.” 

“Steal him.” Peter answered and Talia nodded leaving the room. “Nephew feel free to get started, nothing is better than watching someone you love get tortured next to you.” 

 

 

This was not Stiles’ bed. This was not Stiles’ shitty apartment. And this was not a hotel room. Stiles sat up and saw a note on the bed stand next to him. He grabbed the note and read it. 

 

Dear Stiles,  
Seemed like you needed your rest. Feel free to use the bathroom and if you need anything ask anyone other than Talia, they are instructed to follow your every whim. Make yourself at home, since this is your home now. Your father is safe and your record is wiped. If you want I can get you back into your old job? Or even the head of the organized crime unit. Please feel free to do as you please.  
Sincerely,  
Godfather 

 

Stiles got off the bed and headed to the double door and saw a girl he hadn’t met right outside. She looked like Talia Hale. Laura, she was the eldest child of Talia’s. “Uh Laura right? Can you uh, get me some more clothing?” Stiles asked and she nodded and started leaving. “Uh don’t you need to know my size?” He called after her and she just left chuckling away. 

Stiles scratched the back of his head and went back into the room. He opened the door closest to the double door away from the, is that a balcony? He opened the door and saw a walk in closet with very little clothing actually in it. It seemed like a storage place. He walked to the double door balcony and went outside looking at huge outdoor pool with rock formations it was calming and gorgeous. He went back inside and opened the last door seeing the actual bathroom. 

The bathroom was huge it had its own shower and huge tub with a counter with two sinks. The toilet had its own room and there was another walk in closet completely filled. Stiles wanted a bath. The bathroom had three windows looking in and for some reason Stiles didn’t care as he started the bath raiding the rooms bathroom supplies. He found shampoo and conditioner but he also found two types of bath water stuff, bath bombs which he didn’t want to touch and something from bath and body works called cashmere glow. 

Stiles would rather smell like berries than have someone come in and see him just lying in dirty bath water. He poured in a generous amount into the huge tub and turned off the water he stripped down and went up the marble steps and held onto one of the pillars and stepped in. It felt fantastic to lie down and just relax. 

Stiles’ peace lasted all of five minutes before his mind started working out kinks. He couldn’t stay here forever and he was pretty sure he was in Peter Hale’s room. He could take his old job back with more power than he ever dreamed of, but that just seemed boring now. He ran away from the FBI and the CIA he had a software that could let him track anyone. He’s hacked into peoples bank accounts to give money to those who needed it. 

“Contemplating life?” Stiles heard and looked over seeing Peter lean against the sinks. “A bubble bath, relaxing, I’ll leave you be. Just wanted to let you know that Laura got your clothing and it’s on the bed. I’ll be on the balcony.” Peter said and walked out leaving Stiles be. 

 

 

Peter was proud of not only himself but his nephew. Gerard had been cremated alive, just like his own family after watching Derek kill his daughter Peter actually ended her life with a swipe of his claws in her neck but it didn’t matter. Derek went to dispose of her body as Gerard burned. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the hacker yet. Stiles was insecure and loyal, against him that was a deadly combination but with him it was even worse. Peter had a choice, keep helping him gain his trust and work his way into Stiles’ mind or let the boy live his own life. But, Peter had tried to get into the boy’s mind and it failed. Stiles was a rubric’s cube and Peter was the unwilling player. Except it was harder than that, the more Peter learned, the more difficult Stiles got. 

Suddenly Peter felt like all those men who complain that women are hard to understand. Peter looked at the small table between the two balcony coaches and at the wooden box on top of it. It’d been a while since he was tempted to smoke. He’d become a bit terrified of fire, liked to stay away from it unlike his sibling who embraced it. Peter had a difficult time finding someone who was as smart as he was. He couldn’t dream of a life of him in love with Stiles. If Stiles was with him it put him endanger. Peter still had to think of Theo who was pushing Peter’s buttons. The boy went by one of Peter’s safe houses and completely demolished it. 

Theo had to be taught a lesson and so did Isaac but he could get to the threesome of mischief later. What would Stiles do? Peter thought and heard foot prints and then saw Stiles lean on the balcony with him looking over the edge. Stiles was wearing white shirt with a plaid red and blue shirt over and blue jeans. “I’m curious Stiles. What would you do to break apart another mob that would be threatening you?” Peter asked looking at the boy. 

“Personally? Spies. Nothings worse than having the people who you thought you could trust stab you in the back.” Stiles grinned evilly to Peter who smiled an eyebrow raised. “Out of curiosity why did you bring me to your room?”

“Those who I do not trust fully stay with me to build a bond, when the bond is formed then I let them stay elsewhere. I trust you but, I don’t think we have a very strong bond yet which is why you are in my room.” Peter explained and Stiles nodded. “Would you like to see the rest of the house?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded. 

Peter went out of the room and Stiles followed. “On the third floor it’s all bedroom’s mine, Laura and Cora are the only ones up here we have three extra for those who show up and need them.” Peter said and Stiles nodded as they went downstairs. “The main floor has the garage, family room, kitchen, dining room and the living room. We also have a utility room and a play room. The play room mainly has electronics in it now.” Peter said as Stiles looked into the room that literally looked like a gaming room. “Then in the basement, which we don’t have to go into. Is an exercise room, Talia’s bedroom and Derek’s bedroom, a wine room, another spare bedroom and a mechanical room. It’s mostly for Derek to train. Have you thought about my offer?” 

“What offer? About me going back to work? How would that work I was wanted my face was plastered all over television.” Stiles asked as he flopped down onto a couch in the family room. 

“Stiles. I have been covering up the truth for years, if you want your job back I’ll get it for you.” Peter said sitting next to the boy his hand on Stiles’ knee. 

“Okay. I want my job.” Stiles said and Peter nodded standing up and leaving the room as he pulled out his phone. 

Stiles sat on the couch looking around, he could watch TV, or play video games, but in reality Stiles was tired. But, where would Peter sleep if Stiles slept in his bed? Stiles didn’t know how to feel, he fit into the Hale house a bit better than expected. He looked to the kitchen and saw two girls giggling and talking lowly. They looked similar so Stiles assumed they were Laura and Cora. 

“Would you like something to eat Stiles?” The older one, Laura asked a glass of wine in her hand as she looked to the Hacker. 

“Uh, what do you have?” Stiles asked getting up and joining them in the kitchen. 

“Anything you want name it.” Cora snorted as she kept drinking. 

“Pizza?” Stiles asked and Laura looked to Cora. “You don’t have Pizza? Well we can order one.” 

“We have Pizza Stiles, we just aren’t sure you’ll like it. We have one in the oven right now.” 

 

 

Peter opened the door to his study as Talia opened the door to Isaac’s room and saw Isaac, Scott and Allison cuddled together around each other. Isaac looked up and whimpered slightly, he knew he’d done bad and that’s all that Peter was really looking for. Allison and Scott on the other hand, went into fighting mode and Peter chuckled slightly. He didn’t want to fight this couple they could be great assets to Peter and Scott worked for Deaton. 

“I’m going to give you a choice. If you refuse me well, sorry to be medieval but, you die. The choice is that you stay with Isaac, he seems to be smitten with you two, and join me by just pledging your allegiance to me or, you can pledge your allegiance to me and not be with Isaac your choice. Either way you are with me.” Talia stated repeating Peter’s every word and Isaac looked to Allison and Scott. 

“I’ll never be with you.” Scott snarled out as Allison said yes. Scott turned to his girlfriend astounded and hurt that she’d said yes as Peter smirked. “Why would I be with you?”

“She’d protect us, just like I’d been protecting you against the Twins and Theo.” Isaac begged Scott to understand. 

“Theo is nice and not a part of all of this mafia crime!” Scott said defending his friend and Peter rolled his eyes and Talia left the room locking the door behind her. “Why did she leave?” 

“She is waiting for you to come around like a normal person. My father trusts them and they haven’t hurt anyone that didn’t need to be hurt already. The Hales own restaurants, and charities, that doesn’t really scream evil, plus, we’d been living with Ethan and Aiden and they were a part of the Alpha Pack.” Allison commented making her case for joining the Hale Pack. “She hasn’t asked us to kill anyone either, just, say yes.” 

“Never.” Scott commented and Allison rolled her eyes cuddling up with Isaac. “Wha? Allison!” Scott protested not having cuddles. 

“You don’t get to cuddle until you act like a normal person.”


	6. Theo makes an appearance. "You tell him! No! I don't want to see his kicked puppy face!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally puts his plan into action, the Hales start war on other Mafias, and Isaac is weak for Scott's kicked puppy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this is later than expected. I own nothing, unbetaed, all that jazz. Thank you to all those who've kept with this story, there's a lot more coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

It took a week for Scott to come around and a week to clear Stiles name. They’d said that he’d been kidnapped against his will and his kidnapper was killed. Stiles was in his old room with Danny and Ethan with Aiden, Allison and Scott across the way with their new lover Isaac. Stiles missed joking and hanging out with Laura and Cora, he missed the random caresses and massages Peter gave him when they were alone and he missed not having to worry about anything knowing Peter would take care of him. Stiles was glad that he didn’t have to go into the office every day because people always treated him differently now that he was Hale property. It made him feel unsure of himself.

 

 

 

Today was one of those days, Stiles had to be in the office and had multiple meetings some with Morell and some with the new person in the organized crime unit begging him to allow them to use Gods eye. Stiles responded the same way he did to emails. “I don’t have it. No, I can’t go get it. Why? Because it’s hidden!”  
Stiles was glad he finally got to have lunch, he was at a local Pizza shop getting two slices of cheese pizza and a drink when a guy came up to him smiling. “Stiles?” the guy asked and Stiles looked around him. “Stiles I’m Theo you don’t recognize me? Wow it’s been years.”

“Yeah it has, wow funny running into you.” Stiles said playing off his confusion and aloofness. “How have you been Theo?”

“I’ve been good, traveling the world I’m a linguistic, can work basically anywhere, how is Scott?” Theo asked smiling.

“He’s good training some new kid named Liam at the Veterinarian office he’s working at.” Stiles said getting his food from the pickup place.

“Oh do you want to sit and eat?” Theo asked and Stiles looked at the clock. A weird lunch with his childhood friend or going back to the office to be stared at while he programmed the next update for the system?

“Sure let’s sit.” Stiles said sitting down at a table Theo across from him.

“So I have to ask since a friend of mine was wondering, where you really on TV?” Theo asked as they started eating and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, it wasn’t a good experience I’d rather, not, talk about it.” Stiles said and Theo nodded respecting Stiles decision. “How have you been Theo?”

“Well, I work as a translator and have been working for some name brand translations but recently I have been helping the courts with people who don’t speak English so everyone gets a fair trial.” Theo explained and Stiles nodded. “I’ve been helping this girl her name is Hayden, she’s just learning how to translate, I think she went to school with Scott’s friend Liam.”

“Oh well we should all go out and have lunch at some point. I have to get to work Theo, I have a whole program I’m not even halfway done with that’s supposed to be released by the end of the week.” Stiles chuckled standing up and Theo stood up with him. “It was nice to see you again.” Stiles said waving as he left.

“Likewise!” Theo called after Stiles as he left. “More than you know Stiles…” Theo grinned and a girl with dark brown hair and fair skin walked up to his right side.

“He doesn’t trust you.” She said looking to Theo.

“He has good instincts. I do however wonder how he got himself out of the media. His boss is probably owned by the Hales, maybe as a show of good faith, how are the hits coming?” Theo asked looking to Hayden and she smirked.

“Better than expected, we’ve hit two of Cora’s restaurants. The Hale’s are down a million dollars and have a few hundred thousand dollars in damage, including a few dead costumers, let media do the job in deciding how to handle the rest of her establishments. And the Twins?” Hayden asked as they started walking to a black car.

“Think I’m reckless. It will be them who do not take risks when I over throw Don Hale. When is the last attack?” Theo asked as they started driving and Hayden passed him a tablet with a news channel on screen.

“We are coming live from outside the Paw Grill owned by Cora Hale this is the third restaurant to be reportedly attacked by gang members from a pack outside of Beacon hills. Right now you can see that police have the place surrounded. We aren’t sure exactly, hold on, I’m hearing gun shots we aren’t sure what that means for the costumers inside. Wait! Someone’s coming out! It’s Cora and Derek Hale!” The news reporter stated and the cameraman zoomed in on the two Hales.

Derek threw the head of the last attacker out the door standing strong. No one had been hurt but it wasn’t good for them to be attacked so publicly. “TODAY IS THE DAY WE SAY NO MORE TO GANGS! My family will see to it that no one else is attacked by such beasts, the reign of terror is over! The next pack to go is the one who attacked the innocent people at Paw Grill!” Derek snarled and looking at the cameras.

“And what a good person the Hales are, declaring war on the mafia packs in Beacon Hills, I’m sure we can expect a decline in terror in Beacon Hills.” The newscaster said and then smiled. “Back to you.”

 

 

 

 

Morell turned off the TV and stared at Stiles. “Do you know who just attacked the Hales? No? let me educate you Stiles. There were two reigning packs in Beacon Hills, the Hale pack and the Alpha Pack. When you tore the Alpha pack down that left a lot of unclaimed werewolves and a lot of establishments unguarded. That meant they had a choice, to either join the Hales or find a new leader. Although most joined the Hales a few established places joined Theo Raeken the up in coming mafia pack rivaling the Hales.” Morell said and Stiles eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Morell confused.

“That’s not possible I just saw Theo, he’s a linguistic.”

“Yes to persuade others who would not trust an English man. Stiles, you cannot see him again he’s dangerous.” Morell said leaning over emphasizing her every word.

“If I lived my life avoiding everything that was dangerous I wouldn’t have a job.” Stiles glared at Morell and he got up pushing the door open leaving Morell in the office alone.

 

 

 

 

When did this become Stiles’ life, constantly running and hiding from the next big threat. Stiles pushed open the door to his apartment to see Danny on the couch with the twins in bus boy outfits. “What happened to you guys?” Stiles asked and Aiden snorted.

“We work as bus boy’s Stiles no need for judgement.” Ethan said and Stiles frowned. “At Paw Grill.”

“Got it right, I’ll be in my room.” Stiles said heading to the door.

“Scott asked to see you across the…” Aiden said and he saw Stiles run across the living room into the other apartment. “Way.”

“Scott!” Stiles said running and hugging his friend. “How have you been? Hey Allison, Isaac.”

“Good, a little vacation went a long way.” Scott smiled and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Talia gave them the join or die speech. Took stubborn headed here a while to say yes.” Isaac said looking at Scott smiling slightly and Stiles ignored the wolf.

“Hey guess who wants to have lunch with us? Theo! We should all have lunch together wouldn’t that be awesome the three musketeers having lunch? Just like old times?” Scott asked and Stiles looked away from his friend slightly and Scott’s face fell. “What? Are we not allowed to see him or something?”

“No, I just have a lot of work to do. I actually saw Theo today too.” Stiles shrugged and Isaac glanced to Allison and then to the wall. “We should have lunch the FBI can do without me for an hour. Set up a meeting.” Stiles smiled and Scott grinned hugely immediately going to call Theo.

“What are you doing?!” Isaac hissed hitting stiles on his arm. “You know already don’t you!? Theo attacked Paw Grill today and you want to get all buddy-buddy with him?” Isaac whispered harshly as Allison raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t we have to keep up appearances though?” Allison asked as she glance to Scott who was in the bedroom. “Theo, Stiles, and Scott were childhood friends it would only make sense if they still were friends now.”

“The Godfather wouldn’t care if you were siblings! That’s his mortal enemy!” Isaac tried to explain and Allison rolled her eyes crossing her arms as Stiles shifted his weight from side to side.

“You tell Scott that and see what happens.” Stiles countered and Isaac paled.

“I don’t want him to give me that kicked puppy look.” Isaac pouted and Allison grinned and hugged Isaac.

“Aw nobody wants that. That’s why we just don’t tell the godfather or Talia what we are doing.” Allison grinned and Isaac whined a bit as Stiles chuckled. “Avoiding the truth is not lying Puppy.”

“Is that a new scarf?” Stiles asked looking at Isaacs fluffy scarf around his neck.

“Oh yeah it’s super soft. Want to touch?”


	7. Bomb threats & the Hale Family Tree. Just another day in Beacon Hills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays? Yes, I missed Monday, but I have a life too ya know. Okay maybe not, but plot is rising and I hope you all still love me. Okay bye, i'm sorry. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 

Stiles was very careful not to mention Theo to anyone. Stiles also made sure that Scott knew not to mention Theo to anyone too. He did however have to tell Scott that he didn’t want others to know they were going out to lunch because he didn’t want people asking him questions about the kidnapping thing. Which, was true, it was just not as important as people knowing Theo was meting Stiles and Scott. 

100 percent. Finally, Stiles thought as the update was completed and he could send out the update. He quickly made it a notification on the main system. He knew most of the organization wouldn’t update until next week but the fact that his team actually got it done in a week was a miracle. At least Morell wouldn’t be angry with him, again. Stiles was packing up to go see Scott and Theo when he felt a presence behind him. 

“Stiles Stilinski?” one of the men in black suits asked and Stiles nodded. “Please come with us to a secure location.” 

“Uh, this is an FBI building how is this not secure?” Stiles asked an eyebrow raised as Morell walked up. 

“Stilinski move it!” She said and Stiles jumped and started following them down hallways and down stairwells. 

They lead him and a bunch of others into what looked like a bomb shelter. Every hacker was immediately texting each other and hacking into the system. They all found one thing. A bomb threat. Stiles decided he was going to text Scott. 

Stiles: Bomb threat, might be late.   
Scott: U ok?  
Stiles: Yeah in a bomb shelter, didn’t even know we had one!

 

 

 

 

 

“Stiles might be late, he got caught up in something.” Scott said smiling to Theo who smiled softly back to Scott. 

“That’s okay we can wait for him. In the meantime, how is work at the clinic?” Theo asked being nice and friendly hiding what he really wanted to know. He spent days planning this out, he knew the FBI would take only fifteen minutes to find the bomb planted which meant he had twenty minutes with Scott to maybe convince Scott to be with him. 

“Oh it’s fine, Liam mentioned that he’s dating one of his old friends Hayden, she looks nice based off of the photo’s I’ve seen.” Scott said as he started eating some bread from the basket on the table. 

“Hayden Romero? Black hair dark eyes Spanish looking? Wears red lipstick?” Theo asked and Scott grinned and nodded as Theo chuckled a bit shaking his head. “How funny she’s one of the students I took on for my case, she’s a really good linguistic for not traveling the world.” Theo smiled and Scott blinked in disbelief. 

“No way! Our disciples are dating! How cool! How is your case by the way?” Scott asked and Theo shrugged. 

“It’s sad. A couple of werewolves getting punished from being wrapped up in the Alpha pack being taken down. It’s unsafe for weres not having a pack, but to be stripped from one and forced to choose another? Horrible. I would never force someone to be in my pack.” Theo said and Scott nodded. 

“It’s their choice you don’t make people submit to you. Its trust, you have to be accepting of the other person.” Scott said and Theo grinned. 

“Exactly!” Theo agreed. “It’s almost unfair that the Hales have so much power and so many werewolves under their leader.” Theo mentioned as Stiles sat down at the table. “Hello Stiles how was work?” Theo asked and Stiles looked to Theo cautiously as he saw Theo’s eyebrow slightly twitch.

“It was good, I had to upload a new system with my team, in 48 hours but we got it done.” Stiles said as he looked over the menu. “What were you saying before I interrupted?” 

“The Hales, they have so much power over Beacon Hills.” Scott grumbled a little perturb over having to join the Hale pack. He knew being under such a huge pack was probably a good thing considering Isaac’s status within the pack as well. 

“Yeah, but they are helpful and are creating war over the mobs in beacon hills. I got a whole donation to up security it’s awesome I have so many more things to play with now.” Stiles shrugged as Theo and Scott ordered food. 

“But who says they’re the best person to do that? The Hale Pack is almost like a mob.” Theo snorted and glanced at Stiles as he ordered food and the waiter left. “Are you associated with a pack Scott?” 

“My partners and I are associated with the Hale pack.” Scott said very professionally and Stiles looked to Theo nervously. 

“They forced you didn’t they.” Theo said and Scott didn’t move. “They totally did! Scott, I want to take the Hale pack down, to spread some of the wealth away from the Hales. Join me.” Theo said and Scott looked confused. “My pack and I, we have a plan, we are going to kidnap Talia Hale’s children we’ve been tracking their every move. Join us, we can set you free from their tyranny.” 

“Impossible.” Stiles said and Theo looked baffled. “Derek Hale is a solider Theo, he owns private security and surrounds his sibling with their own guards. They are guarded twenty four seven.” Stiles added and Scott looked at Stiles a bit like a puppy who didn’t know better. 

“Except when they are in the woods hunting. There’s nothing out there, even though it’s Hale property it’s easily accessed.” Theo grinned and Stiles’ eyes widened as he raised an eyebrow.

“Talia isn’t the godfather, you wouldn’t hurt the pack by taking them.” Stiles remarked and Theo looked shocked. 

“What?” Theo snarled and Stiles held up his hands. 

“Talia isn’t the boss according to the new organized crime guy who keeps asking me to up his programming.” Stiles boasted as the food came and he started eating. “He’s super annoying too, every single day ‘excuse me nerd! This doesn’t work!’ well if you actually put in correct prompts it would…”

“Talia Hale is not the alpha…”   
“It’s actually kind of easy to see, Talia Hale doesn’t do anything without talking to the rest of the family. Well the ones alive at least. Is that still rude to say? It happened a long time ago….” Scott said munching on his food. 

They sat there in silence as they ate and Stiles phone rang. “Hello? Yes. Alright, no that isn’t what is supposed to happen. Yes I can fix it.” Stiles said and then hung up calling over a waiter. “Can you box this up?” Stiles said and the guy nodded grabbing the plate and going into a separate part of the restaurant. “That was work I have to go sorry.” Stiles said dropping money on the table. “It was nice seeing you again Theo, I’ll see you at home Scott.”

“No, it’s fine I have to go too.” Theo said getting up having eaten all his food. Theo called over a waiter to get the check and paid for it all himself. “It’s on me, for old friends.”

Stiles rushed out once he got his food going to the huge FBI building. “Well it was nice to see you again Theo.” Scott said waving as he got onto his motorcycle heading back to the vet. Theo waved goodbye a fake smile on his face. when Scott was out of sight Theo’s face fell into a scowl. 

“Talia Hale is not the Alpha.” Theo said as a black car pulled up and the door opened. 

“How was lunch godfather.” A girl said and Theo snarled. 

“Talia Hale is not the Alpha!” He shouted his eyes flashing wildly as he reached out and struck the goon next to him making five gashes along the man’s face with his claws. “Stiles and Scott know more than they let on. Find me the Hale Family tree! I need to find the ALPHA!”

“Yes sir! Right away!”


	8. Give a shit will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's Plan moves into action, Stiles finds himself in weird spot and hey? Do I smell flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Chocolate day! Welcome back from the Holidays, hope yours were fantastic. We are finally getting to the not so end but end of this story. this Arc of the story? That's a good word for it. I own nothing, I don't edit my writing. Enjoy~!

Chapter 8

Two days later of stalking Peter and Talia and Stiles finally got fed up of Talia telling him he couldn’t see Peter. “He’s going to kidnap your children! Don’t you care?!” Stiles shouted over the phone at Talia. 

“Do not raise your voice at me boy. I understand and am not concerned, if my children cannot handle themselves they deserve to die.” Talia responded and hung up leaving Stiles even more frustrated than he’d originally been. 

Stiles quickly got into his car slamming the door and drove to the Hale house and Laura opened the door. “Stiles? What do you need?” She asked and Stiles huffed and flailed and Laura looked confused as he went passed her up the stairs. 

Laura followed curious as to what made the hacker so upset. She finally saw him go into the bathroom and come out with a USB plugged into his tablet. “Peter? Theo wants to hurt you. He thought Talia was the Don and was going to abduct Derek, Cora and Laura.” Stiles said looking at the tablet. 

“Hmmm, I’d like to see him try Stiles. Thank you for informing me. There’s not much anyone could do to hurt me, I am not worried.” Peter said and Stiles huffed and nodded pulling the USB from the tablet and looked to Laura. 

“We can’t be harmed by some lowly alpha Stiles, we will be fine.” Laura smiled softly and Stiles grumbled and went back into the bathroom coming out with nothing in his hands. “What are you hiding in uncle’s bathroom?” 

“What? Nothing? The Wi-fi connection is awesome in his bathroom.” Stiles commented leaving to go downstairs. 

Laura walked into the bathroom and looked around sniffed the area she looked at the potted plants near the bathtub and saw nothing wrong with it, what had Stiles been doing? “Laura can I help you?” Peter said raising an eyebrow at his niece who was poking his plants. 

“Stiles is weird.” She said passing him leaving the room. 

Peter snorted and got ready to take a shower. His spies were drifting and Theo was getting more and more confident as the days went on. Peter wasn’t concerned about being hurt, Pack protected pack and his pack was strong. Except for Stiles. His mind supplied and Peter snarled leaning on the shower wall. His infatuation with the boy was distracting he needed to concentrate. His wealth was being attacked his position was falling and even packs from other countries were bartering with him all for Stiles’ life. He had people following Stiles twenty four seven all for the boy’s safety. Peter wasn’t weak, and he wouldn’t let some Hacker, distract him from taking down some boy, trying to bring down his kingdom. Theo would not be a nuisance anymore. 

 

 

 

Talia stood infront of her brother’s chair, the one she should be sitting in, she was stronger at this point. Not doubling over for some stupid twink hacker. “The spies report that they’ve made it to the inner circle and most of the people underneath them want to be Hale associates. They also report that the person above them is Hayden Romero. She is Theo’s right hand, and dating one Liam Dunbar.” 

“The boy at the Vet? The one Scott is Training? Oh, that makes things interesting. Tell Laura to make sure the Spies are in line.” Peter said waving his hand and Talia left leaving Peter alone. 

Peter reached out to Allison. “Allison my dear.” Peter almost purred over the phone. “Scott’s apprentice, Liam, get to know him better, and his girlfriend. Liam should be a friend of yours, if you have to pull him from his girlfriend that is a risk you are willing to take yes?” 

“Of course Godfather. Liam is a good friend of ours, and we will get to know Hayden.” Allison smiled and Peter made a noise of appreciation. 

At 1pm sharp Stiles video called Peter, they did this every Wednesday. It was how Stiles felt connected to Peter without being with him. Peter knew based off of these meeting he could ask Stiles to do anything and the boy would. 

“Hello Stiles.” Peter said and Stiles smiled as he ate some of his cup in noodles. “Don’t you have something else to eat? That isn’t good for your health.” Peter said and Stiles blushed. 

“Yeah give me a second.” Stiles blushed hard getting up from his bed and walking in the kitchen dumping the noodles and grabbing a sandwich from the fridge with a side of kale salad and carrots. He walked back to his room plate in hand and sat in front of his laptop on his bed.

“What are we eating today Stiles?” Peter asked and Stiles looked at the plate. 

“Sandwich on wheat bread, tomatoes, lettuce, and mozzarella cheese. With Kale salad that Danny made and carrots.” Stiles said looking at all the healthy food. Peter looked up seeing Cora with his own food and waved her in and she put the plate down and left. “What are you eating?” 

“Today’s meal is grilled chicken tenders with grilled asparagus and a pesto spread.” Peter smiled and Stiles nodded ogling the food. 

“I was at the house the other day, didn’t see you.” Stiles started and Peter hummed. 

“I’ve been meeting with pack from other countries, you’ve caused great distress.” Peter explained and Stiles mouth made an O and he kept eating his sandwich. 

“Saw Talia. She doesn’t like me does she?” Stiles asked and Peter shrugged. 

“Talia doesn’t like a lot of things, you being one of them is nothing to be concerned about. How is work are people still staring?” Peter asked and Stiles shook his head. “Have you been good?”

“Well kind of?” Stiles said trying not to give away seeing Theo. 

“Kind of? Why kind of? Don’t lie to me Stiles.” Peter warned the boy and Stiles sighed heavily. 

“I saw a childhood friend. I don’t trust him. He’s creepy now and I don’t like him.” Stiles said and Peter raised an eyebrow as he heard a phone go off and Stiles looked at his phone. “Ugh beetlejuice much?” 

“Is that Theo.” Peter asked and Stiles froze. 

“You know?” Stiles whispered and Peter nodded. “I swear I can handle myself he doesn’t know.” 

“I know he doesn’t know why do you think I haven’t protested to you being friends with him?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded. Peter was unbelievably jealous the Theo had gone to lunch with Stiles, but he wouldn’t let Stiles know that. “Stiles, I trust you, I hope you trust me.” 

“I do!” Stiles said immediately and Peter gave a slight smile. “I just know that you and Theo are at war right now.” 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Peter smiled and Stiles nodded. 

 

 

 

 

Stiles had met Hayden and Liam through Scott and soon enough Isaac and Allison ended up joining the once three musketeers. Which now made their lunches more a double date with the single men of Theo and Stiles. Stiles had also picked up on Theo’s flirting. I made Stiles feel weird like he was cheating on Peter with Theo. They weren’t together. But why did Stiles feel this way? Peter didn’t care either even though Stiles told him everything. 

Stiles walked through the door of their shitty apartment to see the twins cooking in the kitchen. Stiles flopped on the couch turning on the TV relaxing his bag lying down next to him. “Hey where’s Danny?” Stiles asked and then twins pointed to the doorway. Stiles looked back and saw Danny. “Oh hey Danny.” Stiles smiled and then looked back to the TV. 

Stiles was about to ask Danny how work was when a hand went over his mouth and he smelled flowers. Chloroform. Stiles tried to scream as he looked over to the twins seeing them holding Danny who was limp in their arms. And they both had needles in their shoulders. Stiles felt his vision collapse in on itself and slowly he stopped struggling. 

“Good.” Hayden said walking in through the doorway seeing all of the residents passed out. “Take the two hackers, leave the alphas, they should know better than to say no to us.” She grinned and the men picked up Stiles and Danny following her out. This was the last time someone underestimated the Don Raeken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me, I swear things get better! if you Comment I post sooner!


	9. Ha! We don't need anything from you! Wait, we don't get fed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back from all the holiday nonsense, Happy new year. So, I have to continue writing this more because the End game of Peter/Stiles hasn't happened, and.. well, I really haven't gone into their relationship yet, so expect that and more Pack shenanigans. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

When Stiles came to he was tied to a chair listening to Danny talk about God’s eye. “I don’t know where it is and I can’t recreate it the system is one of a kind, it’s connected to all sorts of government websites to track people around the world.” Danny tried to explain to the kidnappers. 

“Then why is it on his tablet! Why doesn’t it work!” Hayden screamed at Danny as Stiles opened his eyes. “Oh, Stiles, nice of you join us, how do we activate God’s eye.” 

“Though the USB. It needs a ground command prompt, the USB does this.” Stiles explained like it was child’s play. 

“Oh and where is the USB?” Hayden asked and Stiles laughed. 

“I don’t have it. I hid it.” Stiles said and the girl snarled. “Man ya’ll power hungry assholes are all the same.” 

“Oh no Stiles this isn’t for me. This is for you. So Theo can rule beacon hills, and so werewolves can have their place, above humans, like we are supposed to.” Hayden sneered down at Stiles who turned to look at Danny a smirk in place and then raised a questioning eyebrow

“Dude, I don’t feel very submissive do you? So far she hasn’t produced anything we need.” Stiles chuckled and Danny rolled his eyes. This insane hacker was going to get him killed.

“Your right Stiles, I don’t have things you need. So you can stay here until you are willing to be more cooperative, then maybe you’ll get food and water.” Hayden smirked and left Danny and Stiles alone. 

“Good job Stiles, way to go.” Danny said rolling his eyes and Stiles huffed ignoring Danny’s comment. 

 

 

 

Peter knew Stiles was missing, it hadn’t even been ten hours and he knew exactly what had happened. Morell, had told Talia. Stiles didn’t report to work this morning but Isaac and the twins had also reported Stiles and Danny missing beforehand. Not missing. Taken. Theo had Stiles and Peter waited for Theo’s demands. It was all he could do, Theo had Stiles, taken him in his own home and somehow took out the guards peter had set up. Theo, had taken his Stiles, his Hacker. His pack...

 

 

 

“Man I’m hungry.” Stiles said for what felt like the hundredth time. “How do I do this? Olly olly oxen free.” Stiles said and Danny rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you finally give up when it’s time for lunch.” Danny said shaking his head. 

“How can you tell?” Stiles asked confused as Hayden walked in with her goons again. 

“The sun, Stiles, it makes shadows.” Danny said sarcastically rolling his eyes and Stiles huffed not finding any humor in Danny’s comment. 

“Where is god’s eye?” Hayden asked looking at the two hackers. 

“The program is downloaded and can be transferred to multiple platforms, it’s on my tablet, and on my laptop it’s even on my phone.” Stiles answered easily and then grinned to Hayden. “Feed us or no more answers.” 

“Feed them.” Hayden said and the goons walked over hand feeding Stiles and Danny. “How do I access god’s eye?”

“Through the command prompt on the USB. And no it can’t be replicated. The command prompt has multiple commands even I don’t know. Which means I can’t recreate it.” Stiles said and Hayden clenched her jaw running a hand through her hair. 

“Where is the USB?” Hayden asked and Stiles laughed. 

“I don’t have it. I hid it. The USB is carefully hidden in the Hale house in the woods.” Stiles grinned evilly and Hayden huffed and left the room. 

These were not things that Theo would want to hear. How were they supposed to get a USB hidden in the Hale house! Theo walked over grinning to Hayden. “Tell me some good news we have Stiles and Danny. Soon we can take out the Hale’s and with our allies suppress humans.”

“The USB to activate god’s eye is hidden in the Hale house.” Hayden said and Theo glared at Hayden. He tapped his foot and pulled out a phone calling someone. He was done playing games, time to meet the real Hale Don.

“Hello, Talia?” Theo said and he heard a yes on the other side. “I have something that might be of use to you. Stiles Stilinski. But, I want the USB hidden in your house. Or I kill him.”

“No. Some hacker isn’t worth anything to us.” Talia said and Theo heard a snarl behind he and the phone be jumbled. 

“Theo Raeken. You’ve been a pain in my side recently.” A voice purred over the phone. “I’m assuming you know who I am?” a smooth voice said and Theo gulped nervously, this man had killed over a dozen people and ruled over beacon hills. He had allies across the globe, he smuggled in guns, and drugs whenever he wanted. If was bored he could reach out and kill anyone he wanted.

“Yes Godfather Hale.” Theo said shakily. He was finally talking to the Godfather, the Don! After all these months and all the trickery. 

“Good. Now you have something that has been claimed as mine. And I would like it back. Let’s say you and I discuss terms at the Paw Grill, at 6 tonight? The exact one you tried to attack yes?” Peter made a noise of disapproval. “That was very naughty of you, acting like a petulant child. You may bring two guards and your second. Although it is my land, I will have the same two guards and my second. I hope to see you soon.” 

“Of course.” 

Peter didn’t know what he was thinking. Asking Theo to meet him? This was risky and this was a public meeting. It didn’t matter this was for Stiles’ life. Peter looked down where Talia was pinned to the floor by his foot. “Call Derek, Cora and Laura.” Peter said and got up moving into the dining room. 

Peter didn’t have to wait long. Talia joined him on his right side Laura to his left then Cora and across Derek. “At 6 pm I am meeting Theo at the Paw Grill. Derek will be my bodyguard and so will Laura, Cora you will be managing, Talia will not be present. Derek, get Scott McCall the True Alpha, he will be my second. They are friends, Stiles, Theo and Scott which means Theo will not only be untrusted by that group but also be pressured to give Stiles back to us. Laura I trust you can bring Scott up to speed?” 

“Why will Mom not be here?” Cora asked wondering why his left hand was being benched during an important meeting. 

“Theo is looking for something Stiles left here. Have Isaac, Erika, Allison, and Boyd be here during the meeting. Also tell the twins the alpha pack may have their power again if they are careful about it this time.” Peter said and all of them nodded. 

 

 

 

 

6pm came way to quickly in Hayden’s mind. She walked in next to Theo sitting down at the four person table both Theo and the Don sitting at the heads of the table. You couldn’t even see his face. He wore a black overcoat with a white collared shirt. His tie was blood red a sign of Hale. He also wore a black fedora with a red ribbon. Hayden sat down and Theo leaned in smirking as the Don took off his hat and Theo stiffened seeing the blood red alpha eyes of the used to be clinically insane Peter Hale. 

“You have something of mine.” Peter said calmly as his eyes flashed wildly. 

“No Talia Hale today?” Theo asked as he waved for a waiter who then walked over. “Yeah can we get some menus? I’m dying to taste some of this food.” Theo smirked as the waiter looked to Peter who shook his head. The waiter nodded and walked away and Theo frowned watching the person go. 

“Theo I don’t think you realize the situation. At any point in time I can reach over and destroy you.” Peter said and looked to Scott. “Stiles isn’t so incapable in a hostage situation.” 

 

 

 

 

“Stiles what are you doing?” Danny asked looking bored as Stiles furiously shook his whole body and the chair fell forward and Stiles grinned looking at Danny. Danny was confused and then saw it. Stiles had gotten loose. 

Stiles ran over and grabbed his tablet quickly send out two things and then went back to the chair retying himself. “Now we wait.” 

Peter. Help. This location: XXXX

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Theo said confused and then heard his phone ringing. Theo looked at the phone as Peter smirked. Theo picked up and immediately heard yelling. 

“Don! It’s bad it’s really bad!” The person coughed multiple times as snarling and gun shots were heard. “The FBI are here with the Hale pack! They’re taking Stiles and Danny!” 

“WHAT?” Theo snarled and looked at Peter. “How.” Theo said regaining his calmness looking at the face of Peter Hale. 

“Stiles got free sent us his location. I tipped off the FBI and sent in a few of our members to back them up. The only thing I didn’t plan on was your files which now point me to the main suspect to the disappearances of Gerard and Kate Argent. But I’m sure I will get out soon yes Laura? Verses you who stole an FBI agent and tried to take government property.” Peter smirked and put his hat on seeing FBI agents flood into the restaurant. 

“Yes uncle.” Laura stated as he was cuffed by the FBI agents and they restrained Theo who was yelling profanities at the Hales. 

“Peter Hale, can you please come with us to answer some questions about the disappearances of Kate Argent and Gerard Argent.” A cop said and Peter looked to Laura. 

“My client will not answer any questions without his lawyer present, why don’t you call my firm and set up a date?” Laura said handing him a business card and he nodded as Hayden looked a bit terrified easing out of the main room and she was grabbed by the twins. 

“Missed one.” The twins smirked and handed her over the police.


	10. The Potted Plant. At Least You Won't Be Bored Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got back from vacation. Which means this chapter is short, and I didn't take a lot of time to edit it, so it could be worse than usual. On the other hand, Hayden as Theo's right hand? Did I not call that shit? Also for the record, this chapter is filler, except not really and I don't like it. So good luck! Enjoy I own nada and this is really unbeated.

Chapter 10

For the first time in a few years the police actually did their jobs and the courts gave life sentences to both Theo Raeken and Hayden Romero. The twins were given sections of their land back and another treaty was given to the Alpha Pack. Stiles hated his job as always and Peter went back into hiding but still video chatted Stiles. The only thing they didn’t plan on was a bunch of hunters showing up in Argent land. 

“Araya Calavera.” Chris said looking at his guest across his dinner table. “What are you doing in Beacon Hills?” 

“I think we have something you might be interested in.” The old woman said and tossed a photo of a were-jaguar who looked like Kate Argent, his sister. “We told her to follow the code and she killed my men.” The old woman said and moved forward to look at Chris. “She may be on my land, but she’s your responsibility.” 

“I apologize for causing you trouble, I will make sure to deal with Kate. Argents follow the code.” Chris said and Araya nodded and stood up going to the door as Allison stood there putting on a jacket. “Allison I didn’t know you were home.” 

“Just came by to grab a jacket, bye dad. It’s good to see you again Mrs Calavera.” Allison said and opened the door leaving. 

Allison got to the Apartment to see Scott, Liam, and Stiles playing some shooting game. “Scott, you know how you said you wanted to prove yourself as an Alpha?” Allison asked as Isaac walked out from the bedroom and hugged her kissing her cheek. 

“Yeah, why what’s up babe?” Scott said looking over to Allison. 

“My aunt is alive and killing people in Mexico. Some lost Aztec temple.” Allison said and Stiles grinned. 

“Are we going hunting?” Stiles asked and they all rolled their eyes. “Come on lets be real! The Hale Pack and the McCall Pack, it’s about time you showed people what a true alpha can do!” 

“And what side are you on Stiles?” Isaac asked looking to the boy who’d grown closer and closer to his Alpha. “McCall or Hale?” 

“What side are you on?” Stiles asked and Isaac snorted. 

“The same side Scott is on, if he breaks away from the Hale’s I’m McCall, if he’s Hale I am too.” Isaac said expertly and Stiles flicked off the scarf wearing wolf. Why he wore scarves was still a mystery. 

“No one is picking sides, we are just, going to help the alpha who has so generously allowed us to live in his land.” Scott said delegating the surrounding room. 

 

 

 

 

Peter was livid, he strode his way down the stairs where Derek, Cora and Laura were having dinner and both girls who saw him stiffened, noticing his mood. Derek turned around concerned and felt a hand around his neck as he was shoved into a wall and was the face of his uncle red eyes flashing and fangs out. 

“Tell me why Kate Argent is not dead… and why she is a were-jaguar instead nephew.” Peter snarled and felt Talia’s presence behind him. 

“She couldn’t, he tortured her and made more of her blood spill than humanly possible, and I ran my claws through her neck.” Talia said and Peter snarled. “Brother you are weak because you favor that human hacker and his friends.” 

“I asked my nephew to kill her not you Talia!” Peter snarled and Talia rose to his challenge. “You dare defy me! Call me WEAK?! I AM THE ALPHA, I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ALPHA!” He roared phasing as quick as Talia did. 

Talia was quick and flexible but Peter was strong, for every swipe she got in he got in one brutal and deep cut. They paused hearing the door and heard Cora’s footsteps fall on the hardwood floor. “Stiles?” Cora asked confused at the door. 

“Hey yeah, I uh, need something.” Stiles said nervously in front of the werewolf. 

“Right now isn’t really a good time.” Cora mumbled looking down the hall and saw her mother pinned her uncles claws around her neck as her mother’s claws were embedded in his chest. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow on Saturday.”

“But tomorrow I’m going to Mexico I kind of need it now.” Stiles said begging Cora to let him in. 

“Why don’t you go help your skinny little boy toy brother.” Talia snarled out and Peter growled getting up slowly going to the door. 

“Holy, crap were you attacked?” Stiles asked alarmed seeing Peter’s usually flawless skin with cuts on his arms and noticeable claw marks going down his cheeks. “I mean, praise be godfather you look marvelous today, I like what you’ve done to your v-neck.” 

“You were never good with manners. What do you need Stiles your interrupting something.” Peter asked looking to the boy softly. 

“Wow, hostile much, I uh need god’s eye.” Stiles said and they all looked alarmed. “It’s in your bathroom.” He said and Peter snarled running after his sister who was headed to his room. 

“You picked a hell of a day Stilinski.” Cora said shaking her head as they both ran following the two alphas. They both ran and saw Peter trying to keep from Talia destroying his bathroom. 

“Where is it!” Talia snarled as Peter tackled her into the closet and Stiles ran to the potted plant grabbing the USB. “THE PLANT?” She yelled and Stiles ran downstairs not looking back. 

Stiles almost made it to the door when he was pinned against it and felt a purr in his ear. “My brother can’t protect you anymore little lamb…” 

Stiles watched as a pan collided with Talia’s head and he saw Cora smirking. He looked to her horrified and she shrugged. “Laura and I already picked the winning side.” She said and Stiles grinned and saluted her leaving the house. “Laura where is uncle Peter?” Cora said stepping over her mother’s limp body and walking over to see Laura pulling wolfsbane out of Peter’s throat. “Well it seems we have something to do this weekend.” 

“Yes at least you won’t be bored Cora.”


	11. Lydia Please Limit Death to Banshee Predictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes to Mexico, Stiles gets in trouble, and Deaton is compared to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your three day weekend with this fun little chapter. Mexico, the start of new beginnings, and of course crazy werewolves, and werewolf hunters. I'll probably update again on Thursday because oh damn, the next chapter, I was excited for you guys. So enjoy this one and i'll get the next chapter to you soon! Not beta read, seriously does anyone want to do that? I don't own anything all that jazz. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

 

It took Stiles an hour to find Kate Argent, she was in an Aztec temple but it wasn’t the temple he was afraid of, it was the fact that they had to pass through the Mafia the Calaveras. Which was actually a pack of hunter’s as Allison so awesomely pointed out. They all packed their bags and met Jackson and Lydia in Mexico. 

“It’s great to see you again.” Stiles said hugging Lydia and she nodded. 

“Yeah it’s even better since this time we aren’t running from the feds, no this time we are the Feds. Jackson also wanted me to tell you guys, you’re stupid and he went to a firm in Beacon hills. The Hale firm.” Lydia said and Stiles licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. 

“I saw that coming. The plan is still the same and this doesn’t seem so bad.” Stiles said looking at the town. 

“It’s not the town it’s the plan.” Lydia pointed out to Stiles. who’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“What’s wrong with the plan?”

“Stiles, this could be the stupidest plan we’ve ever come up with.” Lydia said looking around the dirt town that seemed to be barely holding on as it is. “You’re aware of this right?” Lydia asked turning her head to look at Stiles. 

“I’m aware it’s not our best.” Stiles said pursing his lips and looked at the door of the Calvera’s business.

“We are going to die.” Lydia said as she followed Stiles up to the door. 

“Are you saying that as a banshee or just being pessimistic?” Stiles said and Lydia thought for a second. 

“I’m saying it as a person who doesn’t want to die.” Lydia said and Stiles tilted his head slightly. 

“Well then can you limit talk of death to actual banshee predictions?” Stiles asked cautiously. 

“This plan is stupid and we are going to die.” Lydia said smiling with an eyebrow raised sarcastically. 

“Oh thank you.” Stiles commented back to her and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

 

They walked up to the door and saw to guards and Lydia spoke in Spanish asking if this is where the party was and the guy shook his head. Stiles held up a finger and pulled out a card and showed it to the guy and he looked up to the camera. Stiles looked to Lydia and then held it up to the camera and the door opened. Stiles nodded to himself and walked in Lydia following close behind.

They walked through a very narrow hallway as the walls shook to a closed door. Stiles looked behind and Lydia nodded and he opened the door quickly and saw an actual dance club. They walked in as people danced in the night club most guys without their shirts on the women in tight dresses hands in the air and sweaty bodies everywhere.   
Stiles moved Lydia through the mess of people and went to the bar waiting for someone to come up to them when two shots of vodka were placed in front of them. “Uh.” Stiles said and reached into his pockets when big hands were placed on his outside shoulder and they heard a voice. 

“No, on the house. Plus, America’s don’t cross the border to refuse a drink.” The guy said and Lydia looked slightly pissed. 

“We didn’t come to drink.” She said and dropped a shell into the shot. 

 

 

 

They were taken to the boss of the hunters an old woman and she talked about the music in the club. “I’ve always loved the music of youth. This kind especially it has a savage energy.” The woman said and Lydia started talking. 

“All we want is some information. And we’ve heard you can be bought.” Lydia said and Stiles put 50, thousand dollars on the table. 

“That’s 50 thousand, for our information and safe passage.” Stiles said and the woman smiled. 

“Now where does a federal agent get money like that? Hale Mafia? Or maybe the Alpha Pack.” She said and the people around them started clicking their guns into place. “Not smart to come alone.” She said leaning in and Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed. 

“What made you think we came alone?” Stiles asked and the hunter looked taken back. 

“You brought a wolf into my home?” The woman asked standing up. 

“No, we brought an Alpha.” 

 

 

Allison ran up to Isaac who was currently dancing. “Something going on.” Allison said and Isaac nodded. “What are you doing?”

“Blending in.” He said and took her hands and danced against her as they looked around noticing all the guards. 

 

 

 

“My friends I don’t think you noticed your poor timing.” The old woman said looking out the window. “Do you know what the dark moon is?” 

“Part of a lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky.” Lydia answered stoic as if she were reciting textbook answers. 

“But do you know it’s meaning?” The Godmother asked. 

“Some people say it’s a time of reflection. For grief.”

“Grief, and lost mija.” The woman said and held the back of her chair. “I wonder why, When you and your friends have suffered so much lost, you would risk it again and for what? To prove yourself as a pack?”

“Because we don’t like to lose.” Stiles said easily. 

“Anya, front door clear.” They heard over the walkie-talkie. “South clear, West clear, East clear.” The guy paused and held the walkie-talkie to his lips. “North? Where is North?” he asked and then they heard it. 

“Stiles, take ten off the table.” Scott said and Stiles picked up ten thousand dollars and put it in his pocket. 

“Maybe you should just take the money, you know mathematically speaking.” Lydia said. 

“Although I’m inclined to trust the judgment of a banshee. I have to decline.” The woman said looking to Lydia.

 

 

Isaac noticed the man and Allison noticed the girl. “Ready?” he asked and Allison nodded. Isaac turned around and over powered the man easily and used his scarf to choke him to sleep. Allison pulled out knives and knocked the girl out. Scott took out the last guard and looked to Allison just to see her get hit by a nunchuck. Isaac turned to help when he was shoved across the room by a powerful punch. 

“Go Scott!” Isaac shouted as he got up fighting a girl. Scott nodded and kept going as Allison and Isaac fought two other guards. “What are you doing? They are hunters!” Isaac hissed at the girl. 

“So is that girl!” The girl shouted to him and punched him and he fell down to see Laura Hale fly over him and pin the girl. 

“Settle down Beta.” Laura purred into her ear and injected something into her as Cora did the same. “What are you numbskulls doing?” 

“It wasn’t my plan!” Isaac said as Derek picked up both girls. 

“Yet it was your ass in trouble.” Derek grumbled and Isaac gulped. 

“Isaac, let’s go.” Allison said and Isaac looked conflicted. 

“I’m helping Don Hale!” Isaac said following Allison as the three Hale siblings didn’t look impressed. 

 

 

“Come on , what are you going to about it, in all honesty we are just taking care of a problem on your lands.” Stiles said trying to be helpful. 

“They’re threatening us, lets show them how Calevera’s negotiate.” The woman said and Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

 

 

 

“Should we help them?” Cora asked putting on a gas mask as fog filled in. 

“Cora, Laura help, Derek take our prizes to the van.” They heard their uncle purr and the Hale’s broke up just in time to see Allison fight three guys. 

“Isaac, you don’t look prepared.” Cora said to the wolf who was coughing on the ground.

“For someone who has been an alpha for a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years.” Anya said and she looked up seeing a black coat and a fedora walk through the smoke. 

“Now, Anya, that isn’t a nice way to treat someone.” Peter purred and Scott clenched his teeth. “What do they want?” 

“Information on the Aztec temple close to here. And safe passage.” Anya said back to the Don wearing a gas mask. 

“The safe passage is revoked, but the information. What is it.” Peter asked and Anya bit her lip. 

“Why would I tell you?” Anya said and Peter growled. 

“Fine, give me my boy, and his banshee and then we leave without destroying you.” Peter said and Anya laughed. “Cora, Laura, go find Stiles, and Lydia. Anya and I are going to do some talking.” Peter said pulling off his hat his red eyes showing. 

“Stop!” She yelled and the Hale’s froze. “This boy means a lot to you Don Hale, he will be the end of you.” 

“When that happens I’ll let you know.” Peter said and she snapped her fingers and both Lydia and Stiles were thrown at them. “Come here Stiles.” 

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Stiles said as Peter guided the small pack out. 

“I’m not supposed to be here, tell me Stiles, where am I supposed to be then?” Peter wondered his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Maybe at home, fighting my sister? No too easy? Or the fake message you sent me? You were going to get punished just for that stunt but no, you are actually in trouble in Mexico.” Peter said as they walked out and saw a van with two tied up girl Derek, and Chris Argent. “I’m sure the Argent’s need some time alone. I’m sure there’s a nice hotel around here somewhere.” 

 

 

 

Stiles sat on the bed as Peter flipped through a book sitting a chair facing Stiles. He was pretty sure Allison was being lectured by her dad as Isaac was being lectured to by Derek, and Scott was being bullied by Cora and Laura, who could be becoming best friends with Lydia. That left Stiles and Peter alone. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said trying to help and Peter shut the book and stared at the boy. 

“Sorry for what exactly Stiles? For leaving and going to talk to hunters with your rag tag team of a pack you are splintering off into? Or are you sorry for leaving and not telling me where you were going? Or are you sorry for sending me a fake text with coordinates and the words Peter help. Or could you be sorry for getting caught?” Peter asked and Stiles shifted side to side. 

“All of it?” Stiles questioned and heard Peter growl and pin him to the bed his hands above his head as Peter had his head in Stiles’ neck smelling. “Peter?”

“Don’t move.” Peter grumbled as Stiles felt a hand trail up his chest and then press into his hip. “You are an idiot. You are a genius, but also an idiot. I warned you not to keep hunting out the supernatural, you’re like a beacon for it!” 

“Deaton said something similar to me before we left.” Stiles said and Peter looked at Stiles his head slightly tilted. 

“The crazy veterinarian who’s an emissary?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded. “What did he say exactly?”

“I don’t know, he was giving us a bunch of crap to fight against Kate, he handed me a bag of sand and said, it takes the right spark to use this. Something tells me you’ll be finding yourself surrounded by creatures Stiles.” Stiles said imitating Deaton making him slightly sound like Obi-Wan. 

“He thinks you’re a spark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I love you and I want you to be excited, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter.
> 
> “This is impossible, it’s a fucking tree Peter!” Stiles said and Peter leaned in quickly and kissed Stiles lips. 
> 
> Stiles didn’t think. He felt everything around him, the power and energy in the huge tree black he thought to himself. The power of Peter, that was a mix of blue and black. The ties he held to his family, orange and to people in his pack blue again reaching all around the world. And most of all Stiles felt the red band of energy linking them.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hate me, i love you, it's coming soon I swear.


	12. It's a damn tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, i'm sorry. I think I have to edit tags now. Sigh~ comment seriously, it makes me think that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. Even if you just send me a smiley face! That's cool just comment. You all know the drill, I don't own anything, unbetaed all that jazz, Enjoy!

Chapter 12

“What the hell is a Spark?” Scott asked looking at Stiles who currently sat on the bed as all the others sat on the floor while Peter stood. 

“A spark is a magical being. It’s like an emissary except they’re connected to the nemeton and grow power from the pack around them.” Laura said summing up what her uncle had said. “If Stiles is a spark do you plan to increase his skills Uncle? You’re a little old for him.” 

“Laura don’t finish that sentence.” Peter snapped and she held up her hands. 

“Wait enhance? You didn’t tell me that part?” Stiles said looking to Peter.  
“Oh it’s an old wives tale Stiles, you wouldn’t be interested.” Cora grinned. 

“Hush you two.” Peter said and then Derek spoke. 

“Oh you are talking about Sparks who used to connect packs together and make them stronger.” Derek said and Stiles looked confused. “Sparks used to keep a pack together that weren’t blood related, the Hale’s never had one because we only considered our family pack until recently.” 

“How do I do that? Would it pull Scott and Peter together and make us apart of the pack?” Stiles asked and Cora started laughing so hard she was crying. 

“Stiles, they’re referring to an outdated werewolf orgy.” Peter grumbled and Stiles’ ear’s went red. “Sparks used to sleep with every member of the pack to keep a focus. Now you can pull energy from a nemeton by training. For right now we will focus on centering energy while Chris, and his daughter get ready for a fight. Isaac, Scott, Laura and Cora will try to convince the Kitsune and the coyote to see our way. Derek, Boyd, and Erica will set up a perimeter.” Peter spoke and they all nodded.

Peter had watched his mother train sparks, he’d watched emissary’s help her but he’d never actually trained one himself. But, Stiles was different from the sparks he’d seen train with his mother. Peter went to the door and then looked to Stiles still on the bed. “Are you coming?” He asked his head slightly tilted. 

Stiles scrambled up and followed Peter out the door and looked at the bag Peter had slung over his shoulder as they walked from the hotel out into the middle of the desert. “Uh, Peter? Out of curiosity, you aren’t planning to kill me out here are you?” Stiles asked cautiously. 

“If I was planning to kill you I wouldn’t have had so many people be witnessed to me leaving with you.” Peter said as they walked up to a huge tree. “The pack out here was named the Desert wolves, they were completely destroyed by the Calaveras. Their spark was trained by my mother using our nemeton. It’s only fitting that you be trained by theirs. Come feel the energy of whatever you sparks do.” Peter said leaning against the tree. 

“Wait what? Just touch it? It’s not going to eat me or anything is it?” Stiles asked cautiously and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“The tree won’t eat you Stiles, like werewolves Sparks need to be anchored down to their source of energy. I can’t say I won’t eat you though, you look ravishing in the moonlight.” Peter smirked and Stiles took a step back the moonlight hitting his face lighting up his pale skin adorned by small moles. “Touch the damn tree Stiles.” 

“Fine but if I die, I blame you.” Stiles said and stepped up not stepping on any roots unlike Peter who seemed to be balancing on one and looked up at the huge tree. “You touch it first.” Stiles said looking back to Peter. 

“Stiles, it’s a tree.” Peter said and leaned against the tree putting his palm onto the tree. “Stiles, no!” 

Peter yelled as Stiles placed his hand on the tree with Peter and then yanked it back. “Why? What did I do?” Stiles said panicked his arms by his chest. 

“I, it’s an act of intimacy for an alpha and a spark to touch a nemeton together.” Peter said and Stiles looked confused as Peter walked away and then looked to Stiles away from the roots and the tree. “Continue.” 

“I swear if this ends up being some anime thing.” Stiles mumbled looking to the tree and placed his hand on the tree. Stiles raised an eyebrow, was there something he was supposed to do? He didn’t feel different, nor did he feel anything weird. The bark seemed a little dry, but they were in the desert. “Is there something I’m supposed to do?” Stiles asked looking back to Peter. 

“Don’t think, clear you mind and focus on the energy around you.” Peter said back to Stiles who rolled his eyes. 

“Focus and clear your mind.” Stiles mocked. “Easier said than done. I think a werewolf orgy would be easier than this. It’s a damn tree!” Stiles grumbled talking to himself. “What’s so intimate about a tree?” 

“Stiles, stop talking.” Peter said walking up and looked at him and his brown eyes turned from the tree to Peter. 

“This is impossible, it’s a fucking tree Peter!” Stiles said and Peter leaned in quickly and kissed Stiles lips. 

Stiles didn’t think. He felt everything around him, the power and energy in the huge tree black he thought to himself. The power of Peter, that was a mix of blue and black. The ties he held to his family, orange and to people in his pack blue again reaching all around the world. And most of all Stiles felt the red band of energy linking them. It was so real he could almost reach out and touch it, it bound them together trying to draw them closer. Peter separated from Stiles and watched him. His eyes moved under closed lids, his lips still slightly parted Peter knew how other Sparks explained this, how everything was alive, everything pulsed and you just had to make the right push of energy. 

Stiles opened his eyes and lifted his hand from the tree and smiled to Peter. “Thanks, I, wow. Everything just feels alive, I feel so grounded….” 

“So I’ve been told. Would you like to learn more?” Peter asked holding out a hand. 

“There’s more?” Stiles asked and put his hand into Peter’s own.

“This is just the surface Stiles.”


	13. Stiles I have a gift for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter finally talk about the bond between them. With Laura and Derek in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closer we get to valentines day the more excited I am about how this story is leading up. Please, Please leave comments, if you leave comments it makes me want to update sooner and I don't forget about this story. Without further ado, I don't own anything, Enjoy!

Chapter 13

On Saturday they all drove home nothing was going to get done about Kate argent until the full moon, then all the wolves were at full strength and Stiles had already had a month of training. Stiles meditated every day on top of his own nemeton. It was stronger than the one in Mexico, older and had a new sense of power. Peter had brought in an older Spark to explain what he could do, he’d trained in using mountain ash, and a few rituals to help him tie to his nemeton. He even knew a few symbols to help himself during a fight. The older spark only spent a week with Stiles but left almost twenty books for Stiles to read and learn on his own. 

Stiles learned every color had a meaning and he hadn’t talked to Peter about the Red color he saw, Love and passion. The older spark had mentioned the Stiles had a better sense of aura’s over anything else. Peter’s aura was red Charisma, Stiles own was white pure and mirrored the moon like every spark. Most people were a blue color peaceful. Unless something else was happening or they could be yellow, healthy. 

Stiles walked into the Hale house and licked his lips Talia had been dealt with apparently, Peter was sometimes frustratingly vague, and the siblings seemed okay with their mother randomly disappearing. “Stiles are you joining us for dinner?” Laura asked as Stiles walking into the open kitchen living room. 

“No I just need to talk to Peter, is he home?” Stiles asked and Laura shook her head. 

“Next weekend is the trip back to Mexico, so he’s been hunting recently with Boyd, Derek, and Erica. Allison has been practicing with her father, Scott and Isaac. Cora and I practice with Lydia and Jackson while Danny and the Twins have been slowly regaining their land piece by piece making a stronger union with Peter.” Laura summed up what had been happening while Stiles did his own spark thing. “You do know Jackson is a part of the pack now right?” 

“Yeah I felt it.” Stiles said and Laura smiled. 

“Laura, smells good.” Peter said walking in completely naked and Stiles yelled and covered that section of Peter’s body with his hands. “Stiles, I have a gift for you.” 

“A pair of pants? Because you need some!” Stiles said back to Peter blushing and looking the other way trying not to notice the sweat going from Peter’s neck down his torso through his abs and past his belly button. Peter had a V! 

“You humans, with nudity always make me laugh.” Laura said giggling to herself. 

“No, it’s upstairs on the bed, I’ll get it.” Peter said and ran up the stairs as Derek walked in fully dressed. 

“Why did he come in naked and your clothed?” Stiles asked putting his arms back to his sides grumbling to Derek a bit mad. 

“He ripped his clothing when he shifted. He’s had a lot of pent up energy recently.” Derek shrugged as Peter walked down the stairs in a blue jeans and a white v-neck a long skinny towel in his hands. 

“I can’t touch it, actually, no werewolf or any supernatural thing can touch it.” Peter said extending his arms and Stiles took it in his hands the towel falling and leaving a baseball bat with silver wrapped around it in two places but left the wood everywhere else except the handle. “The center is silver too, and the wood is infused with wolfsbane there’s a symbol at the bottom of the handle.” Peter said excited for Stiles thoughts. 

“It’s a protection and a defense symbol.” Stiles said looking at the bottom. 

“Ethan and Aiden told me you smacked them with a bat once, I figured you’re bat collection could use an upgrade.” Peter shrugged and Stiles grinned and pulled a knife from his back pocket spinning it and started carving in the wood. “Stiles.”

“This is awesome! And I can come with you to fight Kate!” Stiles beamed and Peter growled. “Wait, you distracted me! I want to talk about this!” Stiles said feeling the humming of the string that connected them. 

“This?” Derek said confused. 

“Well, not this, you all can’t feel it, but I can, and I can see it and it’s weird and I want to know about it.” Stiles said and all the Hale’s stood there looking confused.

“Is he talking about the hierarchy? This sounds like a hierarchy talk.” Laura said suddenly and Stiles looked confused. “Stiles, Peter claimed you a long time ago and as a spark you’re the metaphorical left hand to an alpha.” 

“What?” Stiles said confused and Laura blushed and looked the other way. “No, red means love and passion and that’s the bond between Peter and I.”

“That’s impossible, our uncle doesn’t have eyes for anyone but himself. His anchor is his hatred.” Laura said crossing her arms. 

“You noticed.” Peter mumbled and Laura’s jaw dropped as Derek looked confused. “I gave you everything and you were oblivious, I even taught you about your Spark and you didn’t do anything. So focused, made me crave you more.” Peter chuckled to himself. “I was intrigued by you and you never stopped amazing me. What do you plan to do now Stiles?” 

“Wait what?” Stiles said looking to Peter. “You liked me, never told me anything, and not to mention the tree fiasco, you’re! You did that on purpose!” Stiles said and held the bat in his hands. 

“What you want to do is your own choice Stiles, I won’t refuse you.” Peter said as they heard the door open and Cora walked in. 

“Wow, the tension in her is insane. I’m going for a run, hey Stiles.” Cora said shedding her clothing as she walked to the back door. 

“I want to go to dinner.” Stiles said and Laura whined. “Not today but soon, and I want to help fight Kate. And I also want to live here because I may or may not be getting kicked out of my apartment.” Stiles said and then smiled to the Hales. 

“You may or may not be getting kicked out of your apartment?” Peter asked confused. 

“Well the twins are moving out and Danny is following which just leaves me, and even though I may be doing okay I don’t want to live in a three bedroom apartment alone. Isaac is moving in with Allison and Scott and at first I thought oh Lydia could move in with me and then I realized she’s teaching at the college here and living there. And there’s no way I’m living with Jackson. So that leaves you guys.” Stiles said pointing to the Hales. 

“Cora and I live upstairs with uncle Peter, Derek, Boyd and Erica live downstairs. And Isaac was rooming with Boyd since Boyd is still in school. Although we also have the Kitsune Kira downstairs with the Coyote Malia.” Laura explained the living situation. “Stiles you’d be living upstairs with Peter, Cora and I. he would technically be in Talia’s old room wouldn’t he?” 

“Unless he sleeps with Peter.” Derek said shrugging and Laura grinned hugely. 

“Are you sleeping with uncle Peter?” Laura asked the huge wolfish grin still on her face.

“What no!” Stiles blurted out defensively.

“I wish.” Peter snorted looking the other way. “Regardless, feel free to move in Stiles.” Peter said and went upstairs. “I’ll be back for dinner after I’ve showered.” 

“Are you staying for dinner Stiles?” Laura asked and Stiles licked his lips. 

“No I’ve got super-secret spark things to do.” Stiles said and basically ran out of the house. 

“He’s going to talk to Lydia, or Scott. Most likely Lydia.” Laura said watching her brother’s confused face.


	14. Lydia I won't bottom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles have a lovely conversation, and Stiles goes to work. Wait Peter didn't leave those there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, and we are getting more into depth with our Peter/Stiles relationship. The trip to mexico is coming up and i should probably update the tags. Anyway comment down bellow. I don't own anything, and Enjoy~!

Chapter 14

“So he likes you.” Lydia said as she wrote up a paper. “Stiles, what do you think of when you think of Peter? Do you think of the mafia boss? Or do you think of the Hale family he protects.” Lydia asked and Stiles paused. “You kissed him, and told me how much you wanted it again. So now’s your chance.”

“Lydia, I’m a guy, he’s a guy. How does this work? Is it still the whole flowers and dinner situation? Holy crap who bottoms!” Stiles groaned his hands on his head as he tried to calm down. 

“Stiles, who do you think is the bottom.” Lydia asked looking at her friend who looked panicked. “You seriously have never bottomed have you? How long have you been gay for?” 

“About four years, I just never got that far in relationships!” Stiles defended himself and Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Okay I have bottomed but I prefer to top! Seriously, half the people I dated didn’t give me any help in getting off.” Stiles huffed and Lydia smirked. “Danny always said I just need to find the right guy but I have yet to find someone who’s actually worth bottoming for, although, Peter’s dick is huge.” 

“Okay Stiles, I’m going to need you to not talk about your boy toy’s dick.” Lydia said seriously and he shrugged. “Just talk to Peter, and date him how you would anyone else, although. Don’t protest when you end up bottoming.” 

“I won’t be bottom Lydia!” Stiles said getting up confidently. 

“Yeah, yeah, have fun in work tomorrow.” 

 

Lydia was psychic. Stiles would fight people to defend his opinion on this. He walked into the office and his desk was covered in flowers. He saw his coworkers staring at him and he walked over and saw a tag on one of the flowers. 

Dinner tonight?

Well this was unexpected. How was he supposed to answer to this? Yes I’ll go out with you only if I get to be on the same level as any of the other pack members, no special treatment? Stiles got to go fighting just as any other spark would? Or he could just say no and be done with whatever was between him and Peter. But did he really want to not date Peter? He could get used to those lips on his own and that controlling personality, not to mention the sass half the time he spoke.

Stiles jumped slightly hearing his phone ring and he answered nervously. “Hello?” Stiles asked his voice slightly shaking.

“Do you always answer the phone nervously?” Stiles hear Peter purr over the phone and Stiles relaxed visibly. 

“No, what’s with the flowers?” 

“What flowers?” Peter asked confused and Stiles eyebrows furrowed. 

“You didn’t leave around three dozen bouquets of white Roses?” Stiles asked cautiously. “I thought, the note says dinner tonight question mark.”

“I didn’t. Although I was going to offer you come with the rest of the pack tonight. It’s the last hunt we are going to do in beacon hills before heading to Mexico. You are coming to Mexico with us.” Peter asked more of a demand than an actual question. 

“I’ll be there.” Stiles said and hung up and tossed the flowers into the waste bin by his desk. If they didn’t come from Peter he didn’t need to worry about it.


	15. Don't call me dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Daddy kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter the rest is coming I've been very busy with school and other things and am losing interest in teen wolf. MASON SERIOUSLY? WHY? NOPE NOPE NOPE. So more of this adventure soon I just need to write it. Seriously comments help and there will be fucking soon. I don't own anything this isn't edited all that jazz.

Chapter 15 

Stiles packed in a duffle bag and didn’t expect to need half the things he’d packed. He did however create a pouch that carried mountain ash that could hook to his belt buckle that he did expect to use. His baseball bat and knife not so much. The pen created from the nemeton infused with Stiles own blood that could unlock different abilities, that he did plan to use. And tonight was the test run. 

The whole pack was in the living room including the two prisoners turned good. “That is your second alpha? Before him?” The were-coyote asked looking at Stiles who currently held the pen in his hand and was drawing symbols on his skin. 

“Stiles is a spark he could probably put you on your back before you got to touch him.” Laura said as Stiles looked up pen cap in his mouth. 

“I’d like to see him try.” Malia growled.

“Calm down pup.” Peter purred and pet Malia’s head and walked up to Stiles pushing his head up. “Are you ready Stiles?”

Stiles spit the pen cap up and caught it in his hand. “Yeah, totally ready. Sure you all can catch up?” Stiles grinned his eyes glowing slightly as one of the marks glowed and he bolted out the door before Peter could catch him. 

Peter howled and the chase switching into his wolf form and ran after Stiles the rest of the pack following. He followed Stiles scent until it disappeared completely and he had to follow Stiles tracks until he saw Stiles in a clearing. Peter smirked slyly and ran taking Stiles down and lying his body on Stiles torso. Silly spark didn’t know what he did to Peter running away like that, making him chase Stiles down, so primal. 

“Maybe next time we can fuck afterwards….” Stiles grinned whispering into Peter’s ear. Peter looked surprised as Stiles laughed. “Dude, I can hear your thoughts.”

Don’t call me Dude. 

“What would you rather I call you? Godfather? Or maybe just Father? Or maybe I could call you daddy?” Stiles whispered smirking slightly.

Stiles was going to be the death of Peter.


	16. Temple of Death and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of this story, I'm sorry for anyone who wanted more. I don't have it in me to write anymore of this. Teen wolf in my mind Destroyed Stiles Character and that doesn't help me in writing this fic. :( maybe in a few months I might to a reboot, but at the moment this is it.

Peter knew Stiles could handle himself in a fight, he took down Derek without a mark on his decorated skin. Stiles had more power than Peter ever expected. He was able to draw so much power from the earth that he forced a shift from Malia. Peter liked a strong mate, Stiles was undoubtedly the strongest person he’d seen in a long time. But this didn’t mean Peter was happy bringing Stiles into battle against a psycho were-jaguar.

 

Stiles was probably the most qualified to fight Kate other than the Argents. “What’s wrong Peter?” Talia purred as she moved a pawn on the chess board. “Is your little human more trouble than you thought he would be?”

 

“Someone sent him flowers. I don’t know who because I didn’t catch a scent. At first I thought it might have been you trying to get a rise out of me. But you don’t think that far ahead Talia.” Peter said back moving his Rook taking her own piece.

 

“You’re right, I don’t. But I know who does.” Talia smirked moving her bishop into a place of check for Peter.

 

“And now so do I. Theo is proving to be more of a nuisance than I expected.” Peter said taking her bishop and placing Talia into a check mate. “Check mate.”

 

“Happy hunting Peter.”

 

“Rot in this prison Talia.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So this temple is a maze, that we don’t know. And Kate is somewhere in the maze, with body guards which wear the bones of bears?” Stiles asked and Peter nodded. “Excellent, what’s the plan?”

 

“Three teams, myself, Chris, Derek, Malia, and Cora. Allison, Scott, Isaac and Kira. Laura, Boyd, you and Erica. That way each section has a human and multiple werewolves, keep your humans safe. If anyone gets hurt in your team, the rest are punished, keep each other safe.” Peter said and everyone nodded. "I'll take the front, Stiles the back, Allison Isaac and Kira the left entrance." Peter commanded each team moving to the spot they needed to. Peter gave a longing look to Stiles as he left the runes on his skin humming with power. 

 

Peter hoped that his team would be the first to run into trouble, but in reality it was Isaac's team. Which meant Stiles abandoned his team to go help his best friend. Peter growled looking to Chris who finally shot his gun and they heard the yell that all Kate. "Go help your mate, i'll take Kate!"Chris said and Peter nodded bolting off to go find Stiles.

 

Peter had not expected seeing what he saw when he finally found his mate. Magically exhausted with blood that wasn't his own covering his clothing. "Stiles?" Peter said cautiously seeing the Sparks eyes glow red. 

 

"Huh?" Stiles said blinking the glow fading. "Oh." He said before he fell forward. Peter ran and caught him before he hit the concrete. 

 

This plan could have gone better. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Kate, you're killing humans." Chris said the gun barrel at his siblings forehead. 

 

"And you plan to kill me big brother?" She laughed and Chris clenched his teeth.

 

"You gave me no choice." Chris whispered knowing she'd hear. He pulled the trigger not closing his eyes watching the wolfsbane bullet go through her skull. There was no way she could come back from this one. She couldn't hurt anyone again. 


End file.
